Fangirl reloaded
by magicdrusilla
Summary: What if...or...A dream comes true... Finally next Part thanks for waiting... Fangirl:/s/8693651/1/Fangirl
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I really miss my PC a little, I would love to chat with my friends and tell them what sort of amazing stuff is happening to my here in Kirkwall. Now I write all the stuff down in a little book, yeah you can call it a diary. I never thought that writing is an option for me but I have to.

Whatever! I only do it for myself so I don t forget who have been before I have become this superwoman I am now .

The last three years were racing by and now everything is completely new for me. The game is over.  
Now this is my real life and this horny guy of an Elf is still and for real my boyfriend and a lover every woman can only wish for. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to see if I m awake.  
I wanna talk to Sarah! Anders pleasant voice interrupts my thoughts.  
You are annoying! Fenris turns around and leaves the mage, standing at the door, and then he sits down on our bed again and continues reading. Yes, right, apart from fucking around with my elf I have taught him how to read.  
A smile curves up my lips. Some things will never change. Like cats and dogs those two I think I don t need to explain who the cat is.  
I should make a suggestion to put their family jewels on the table; hopefully this cat/dog fight would then stop once and for all I leave it up to your fantasy who would win this a little clue, both are not bad *cough* Hawke body was not the only thing I took over, but her memory as well.  
Hi, Anders, how are you? I hug him, feeling the eyes of my Elfen warrior in my back. Jealousy! A little bit of it. Never wrong. Just so he doesn t get any bad ideas! Out there are enough women who make eyes at him. Like for example my dearest friend Isabela. Until today she had never given up on chatting him up. And the color of his panties is still her favorite topic.  
Sarah, you look good. he remarks casually in his charming way.  
You are a fine one to talk! I answer as we split from our hug.  
Fenris coughs exaggeratedly, but does not say anything. Good for him.

I grab Anders wrist and we leave the bedroom to go to my study.  
What's going on? Anders takes a deep breath. . Sarah, I will leave Kirkwall I can t be near you and not have you . I nod and try to swallow my shock.  
Where are you going, Anders? To Denerim, I will be a consultant at King Alistair s royal court. Oh, Alistair. His is a good guy, and then you will see the Commander again, am I right? Now he looks at me in irritation.  
He has never lost his ability to see my real me , although he claims that it is much weaker now, but my Aura is still tangible for Justice.  
I remember him very well from the first part of the game. I answered his unspoken question.  
Oh! I thought that first part was all about Zevran? Anders tries to control his corners of his mouth, but the sly humor sits in this eyes.  
Oh well, Zevran Arainai, this Murder of Crows quest from Act Three. It had been so nerve-racking in the game to not melt in front of the computer, but in real life this was bad ass.  
Fortunately, Fenris did not question why I wanted to pass The Blooming Rose on the way back to my mansion and as Nuncio with the other crows finally showed up, this was like Easter and Christmas all at once.  
Not to jump up and down was so hard.

Before I went to the cave, I had to get a new haircut and a new, sexy armor. I even borrowed lipstick from Isabela. I left Fenris at home, so I could adore Zevran and my jealous Elf would not stand between us. I really have to say that even though Bioware screwed up in DA2 that Elven man in real life is the bomb.

I was faithful to Fenris, physically, but the mind is free.  
Maybe he was wondering that I though, as when I was back from the Wounded Cost, I shagged him 3 times in a row.

My mouth is still watering when I think of that assassin. His catlike moves, the well trained handling of his daggers, that sun kissed skin, his muscles oh Maker

Sarah? Are you paying attention?

Oh dear, Anders, I wipe my mouth, not that I droll again .

Sorry, no, the main part is about the Grey Wardens, Zevran is only a secondary character. I look to the ground in shame.

What is it with you and those Elves? I always forget that Anders sees me in a different than I see him. He is my friend my buddy, although he had slept with me or rather with my Hawke, but I wasn t her at this time too bad Anders, I love you, but you are my best friend, Fenris has my heart. He looks to the ground, saddened, and I want to hug him but he takes a step back and raises his hands in defense.  
Sarah, don t he swallows and breathes in. I will leave today. I will never forget what you have done for me, you are the true friend. I say with tear-stained voice, don t cry, but I will miss him, this big cuddly tomcat.  
I will always love you, Sarah then he turns around and leaves me alone, fighting against my tears.  
I sink down into my comfortable armchair near the chimney. Tears well up in my eyes. Why does it have to be so hard?

Before I got here, no one had ever laid an eye on me; they had always run for those anorexic blonde chicks with big tits who were so hollow that you could have taken their heads for Halloween instead of a pumpkin. And now even two hot guys for me .I shake my head. I know that I did not treat Anders the way I should have.  
But it was the only chance to discourage him from blowing up the church.  
This is what happened back then:

Me, Varric, Merrill, Aveline and Anders went to Meredith together and somehow we managed to get Cullen on board with us, but it hadn t been easy. We tried to find the sword in her office that would drive her insane. But she saw us and wacked out a bit. Orsino helped us to overwhelm her and no she sits in a lovely little cell in the Gallows and waits for her trial . isn t that ironic don t you think?

Meanwhile Aveline is doing her job and she does so really well for nearly one year by now. Cullen is her closest confidant, by the way the Gallows are no longer in the hands of the Templars, that had been my first decision after the game.  
And now Anders is leaving Kirkwall Because of me, he cannot endure the thought to see me happy with Fenris.  
Damn! I need a holiday ..  
What s wrong? Well! Will I ever get used to that lovely sight. Fenris stands at the doorframe, he wears black linen pants and his upper body is naked. He has those muscles that lead to his crotch under his (Six) Eight Pack, that make me instantly horny.  
Anders is leaving Kirkwall for Denerim. I stand up, his facial expression says Only now? Why not earlier! But he thinks of something better and hugs me tightly.  
What do you think of a journey? He breaks the hug and looks at my irritated.  
A journey? Yes, I have heard that Antiva should be beautiful and after all this stress some rest would be nice, what do you think? Antiva? Think, Think, Shoes leather shoes, is that plausible? I m a woman and Isabela and I talked about shoes lately, so it should work.  
I heard that they have some fine shoes there. Leather boots and more . He arches of his brows suspiciously.  
You want to travel to Antiva because of the leather boots? If there are women who fly to New York to get a discount on designer wedding dresses, then I could travel to Antiva to have some Leather boots and Zevran Not only for the boots, I want to see something else. Alright he answers.  
I breathe in as he turns around and while walking to the garden he calls out to me. Training? 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh right by the way the daily training. I would never ever thought or imagine that I would like it to do any sporty activity at all, but with Fenris as my personal trainer is it a complete other thing. Do I really have to explain this?  
But this could be a market gap..  
Train with your favorite PC/Game hero

When I awake nearly three years ago as my Hawke I really couldn t say what was happened to my body. It was muscular and I had bad ass muscle ache, but I never had dreamed that I would know how to fight. It was as if someone had uploaded all that stuff directly to my brain (Matrix is greeting)

But in the beginning my Brain was the problem. But that I learned to trust my instincts and from that one it was too easy. I still don t like it to kill people but it happened and it necessary to protect myself of harm, but to feel their blood all over my face and body was not so pleasant and it still keeps me awake in the night. I need to say to myself that they are the bad guys and it s my right to do it.  
And know it s getting easier every day maybe too easy

I put on my amour and go into my garden, which is behind the property. Yes one hidden place more that we have never seen in the game. It is so peaceful under the blue sky but been protected by Walls and yes there are a lot of cozy little places where we can do all those nasty things

Fenris broadsword hit s my long sword with full impact and Sandal s special runes glow wild and heavy. I try to put all I have against him holding my sword with all that I decided to give all that my bad ass Hawke can offer. He stares to me with his beautiful green eyes. Abruptly I pull my weapon away and use the time he needs to get his balance back to spin around and now my sword is on his back.  
Game over.  
We try to train at least once per day. Summer or winter always.  
I could assure him to train inside when it s cold outside and I m very happy for that, because this crazy elf still does not wear shoes. I always freeze to death seeing him in winter without shoes and I don t understand it because shoes are so wonderful While Fenris takes a bath after the training. I m back in my bedroom to find something to wear later for breakfast with Varric and Isabela at the Hanged Man Unfortunately the cleanliness in this tavern still isn t the best so I go for my worn out leather pants and an old tunic. As this herb and aphrodisiac scent hits my nose I close the closet turn around and see Fenris siting on the bed with a teeny-weeny think of a towel around his hips but he seems to be thinking about something else than I do because this view makes me do some naughty things with him-by the way his hair is still wet- like parts of me too.  
You miss him, right? he said after a while and I know how hard this is for him.  
I go closer to him and on his upper body are still some water drops from the shower. Oh maker. Who said that Edward Cullen looks like a Greek god are you nuts?  
Yes, Fenris, I miss him. I answer sad. Until know I had displace it, maybe my brain did not get it. But damn Anders was in the past few years a constant in my life an intimate and the only one, who knew my secret and now he s gone for good and I m the reason for this. Shit this bastard.

For a while it s silent and it looks like he is thinking about something but perhaps he don t know how to say it.

Maybe we could he clears his throat on our way back from Antiva maybe we could make a detour across Demerin? Wait did he really said that? I jump bestride on his lap and kiss him with passion.

Are you for real? I ask him as our lips separate for some seconds.

He raises an eyebrow and nod slowly oh how I love it when he does that. He doesn't say a thing but his facial expression talks out loud. Admirable!  
A loud growling ruined the sexual tension as fast as it came. My damn stomach growling for food which is not a wonder: After last night, that bad news in the morning then the sweat-inducing training. I could eat a horse and since I live in Kirkwall I forget to eat all the time. More often than not there is a fight, someone s rescue or my libido that make me forget to eat.  
As we go down the stairs my Mabari Legolas -Okay I know, but how should I call him? In that first game I called him Fenris and in the second it was Zevran. I think that would not be the best name for this real life? And in case you didn t realize it I m Team elven men s lies in front of the fireplace. He bounces up as he sees me and runs in our direction.  
Good morning, my little prince. Greeting him and scratching him behind his soft ears.  
He begins to humming and his big head presses against my hand. I was often asking myself why there is a Mabari in Dragon Age Origins and in Part two none. And from one day to another Legolas was there. And everyone acts like he was always there. So cool what an Add-on can do.

I still ask myself how that name Legolas comes to your mind. And what is the noble think about this drooling brute? Fenris turn up his mouth.  
Okay, it isn t pleasant to get washed the face and the feed by him that s for sure but what could you accept when you drink so much and being so gassed that you fall asleep at the fireplace this is the place for my little prince.  
By the way, Fenris had a bad phase when the thing with Danerius and the betrayal of Varania happened. He talked with nobody not even with me about his feelings. That stubborn elf! I could bar him from ripping her heart out of her chest but he had never forgiven her.

I give Legolas last instructions because he needs to guard the mansion. Fawning he confirms my orders for him this is all a big game. He is a real fighting pig Bodahn and Sandal are on a trip through the country I hope that they will come back soon. I miss them and Bodahn s soup is the best.

We are leaving the mansion and the people who come towards us greeting friendly and looking carefully and mistrustful to Fenris.  
He like always straight faced. I have given up teaching him to smile to those people it would be easier for sure to show my Mabari how to walk on two legs 


	3. Chapter 3

At the Hanged Man Isabela and Varric are sold on our journey plans straight away.  
Antiva .mmhh Zevran As Isabela speaks out his name, there is so much passion in her voice that it gives me the heebie-jeebies Alright, that was the good news, here come the bad Anders was visiting me this morning and told me that he would leave Kirkwall or to be precise he has left already.  
Both shake their heads in disbelief .  
Varric crosses his arms and pouts.  
Oh why, it was always so entertaining with Blondie and Broody. What is the reason for that? Isabela asks concerned.  
Of course I will tell them that he could not bear seeing me together with Fenris so that my beloved Elf will get even more self-confident.  
I search for that white lie.  
I think he has to solve some mage problems in Denerim. Are you sure? I really can t believe that mages make problems! Fenris looks at me with this kissable mien. But I have to keep cool and ignore him That was not easy in the beginning but when he is angry with my it s even better trust me.  
Do you mind if we would come with you? The pirate glares at me.  
A journey would be nice and I only know Antiva from books I ve read. Varric sounds totally excited, don t know if he ever got out of Kirkwall?  
Why not, could be funny. I smirk at the two.  
So we will go to Antiva with Varric and Isabela.  
"Antiva? Isabela asked Fenris.  
Oh dear, that is not good...  
Sarah wants to buy some leather boots. Boots? She looks at me with a piercing look. Damn, I think she knows what s going on in my mind. Keep calm, Sarah, she can t know!  
Okay, time for some girly talk Isabela, didn t you buy a nice new hat at the market in Lowtown? Can t you show it to me? I look at her beseechingly.  
She grins, stands up and I follow her into her room.  
As she closes the door behind me, she looks at me in total sincerity.  
Go ahead, spit it out Antiva ? What do you want there? She raises an eyebrow and grins at me challenging. Of course she knows why I want to go to Antiva. She did see my disappointed face when she left the scene with Zevran to have fun with him in the dunes and yes, he did offer me to come with them to have even more fun . Maybe I can win Fenris for a little threesome after a long night with lots of Antivan Brandy. Oh, of course you can wonder now, will she ever be full of this? She has Fenris, but HELLO that is my fantasy and I can shag as many Elven men as I like the end!  
Isabela observes me and then she laughs out loud.  
Deal, I will help you, but for that I wanna join in. Isabela, how I breathe out, denial won t work on her, she s already looked me through.  
Yes, good old Zev was right here again. Um, well, how do you mean that? Isabela smiles at me, puts her hand to her hip so that her already almost perfect curves are getting even more voluptuous, then she slowly walks towards me and whispers in my ear.  
He said that he will have you sooner or later your stare revealed you, darling. I wince, as I feel her lips at my earlobe, she kisses it tenderly and damn it, it feels good. I can t wait to find out if Katy Perry was right.  
I swallow, stepping back and now I realize that not only my breath and my heart rate have quickened, but my nipples have hardened too. She smiles with self-confidence, as she sees the soft redness rising to my face.  
Do we have a deal, Sarah? Yes, Isabela, but don t say a thing to the others. Understand me? Yes ma'am, can t wait. She turns around and leaves me alone and aroused. Damn, Sarah, since when do you like women in this particular way? I walk over to the small washing pan in the corner, put some fresh water in it, dip my hands in the fresh, cold liquid and moisten my hot cheeks, hopefully it will cool me down a bit. Sarah, keep cool, you bloody fool and Zevran wants me. OMG I take a deep breath, then a short look into the mirror before I leave the room to return to the others.  
Fenris stares at the plate right in front of him in disgust. In it is a white muddy something that seems to be the chef's suggestion. And there it is again, I miss the food I used to love Pizza, sandwiches or burgers I breath out and sit down on the empty chair next to Fenris.  
Within seconds the innkeeper runs to our table and puts a plate right in front of me.  
Champion, with the chef's suggestion. He smiles at me, I swallow my sickness and smile back at him.  
He takes a bow, a fact to which I never get used to it. Then he runs back to the counter. I stir with not that much enthusiasm in the white muddy glop and imagine that this is my bush tucker trial which I have to manage Sarah this is only oatmeal gruel, come on, you can do it!  
Okay it s not that bad and it fills the stomach, but I would kill someone for a Pizza The Siren s Call will be ready to clear the port tomorrow noon. Be on time. Isabela s voice sounds pleasant with anticipation. Oh hopefully this all wasn t a big mistake.  
Take this to buy food for the journey. I rummage through my bag and hand her 30 Sovereigns.  
She raises one eyebrow, her gaze travels to Fenris and then she smiles. That wouldn t have been necessary. Okay, it was a mistake. I clear my throat. And then we all leave the Hanged Man together. Everyone except for Fenris and me, we go into another direction.  
What did Isabela and you talk about? Fenris gentle voice throws me back to reality because I was still thinking about if it has been a mistake or a big mistake to make a deal with Isabela.  
Nothing important, only some girly talk. I lie right to his face, my alter ego would have become totally red, but not so my Hawke, she is a cool bad ass bitch. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next noon we are at the dock exactly on time. Fenris carries my entire luggage and I think he is a bit pissed. Oh, come on Elf, it can t be that bad. Well, I wasn t able to decide what I wanted to take with me and near the mental breakdown, complaining about having nothing to wear; he took me in his arms and sedated me with a kiss and so on .  
That had the problem solved as fast as it had appeared. And I can still buy some clothes in Antiva.

Isabela steps to us over the plank with her usual sexy walk style.  
Ahoy, you landlubber, I hope you are all ready for this adventure. Aye, Aye, captain Bianca and I are yours. Varric salutes and this looks so funny from a dwarf.

Directly after Legolas, Fenris walks the plank to board the ship and Isabela steps beside. Sure, he knows this, after all a ship had brought him that first illusional freedom. Now Varric and I go on board and it s not as big as Isabela described it, I hope and pray that it s not the same with other things. But I don t think so and size doesn t matter as long as the technique is good and at that Zevran must be the best

As we go under deck, so that Isabela can show our cabins to us, our home for the next few weeks, I realize that she s starring at Fenris ass and licks her lips in the very next moments. Damned! I mean I totally understand her because that is a cute little tushy, but it s mine.  
She sees out my evil eyes on her and answers them with her typical smile and arching an eyebrow.

At the end of the small corridor the pirate opens a door with a grin on her lips.  
There it is, weeding room for you love birdies. She ditches us and shows Varric his room. My Elf walks into the cabin; with one graceful move he catapults our luggage onto the floor in front of our bed. Then he comes back for me, I still stand in that floor like a dork. Oh, what has he in mind now? No, his face doesn t betray anything as always but there is this special sparkle in his eyes.

Weeding room? His voice sounds husky and to drop to your knees. Hopefully he won t remember Oh damn, he does, long before I can finish my thought he picks me up and carries my over the door sill. Underneath that rough shell there beats a heart of gold and he is a hopeless romantic you don t believe it but you can

Okay, a few days on sea are fine, but after weeks it sucks. You begin naming all the rats. Or bet which one will live the other day and won t be killed by Legolas. Finally I want to be on solid ground again. I always hated long flights, because I could never sleep in the plane, but right now I would fly to Australia and back by choice if we would only arrive in Antiva soon. We have played cards, drunk, drunk a lot and had fun and I read some of Isabela s stories. You can t name it Fanfiction, because it s real and she don t skip any details

One chapter is about Zevran; I did skip that for now, but not sure how long I will endure that, depends on how long we are going to be on that bloody ship.  
Again I lay on the Well let s call it a bed in our cabin and theatrically skip the Zevran-chapter as there is a knock on the door and Fenris comes in.  
By the maker, you don t have to knock when you enter our room. As if there were a thing Fenris had not yet seen of me in the last three years.

He rolls his eyes then comes up to me with a smile on his lips.  
You should come on deck. The harbor of Antiva is in view now. I close the book, jump up and run towards the door.  
He coughs slightly which makes me stop.

Didn t you forget something? He said with an amused voice, as Legolas enters the room through the half closed door and licks over my bare legs. That s when I get it; the only thing I am wearing is my tunic but my overskirt lies on the floor in front of the bed. Normally I wear it over my leather pants but its way to hot down here. I pet Legolas bonce, because you really can t call this a simple head. Then I put on my skirt and we go on deck together to take a first look at Antiva. All of a sudden my hackles raise and I asked myself why in the name of the devil I have made this deal with Isabela.  
My knees are getting weak and I hold on to Fenris, he holds me close and I sink deep into his upper body and enjoy the view.

We will enter port soon; you can begin to pack your stuff. Isabela stands at the big wooden wheel maneuvering the ship unerring through the narrow bay. I want to talk with Bella, please go to our room, I will follow you shortly. I say to Fenris, he glares at me with this deep green eyes then he whispers something in my ear that even after three years makes me glow. My hormones are dancing like crazy, but my brain is with the promise I gave to Isabela. I walk towards her.  
This city is a real eye catcher, don t you think? she purrs.  
Yeah, you re right, looks nice and the climate seems to be very good as well. Damn it. Smalltalk, Sarah, are you nuts? Talk plain with her.  
The pirate smiles, she seems to know what I want, but she keeps me in suspense.

I take a good breath in By the way, how can we find Zevran? as I speak out his name it is more like a whispering because Broody elf is listening! Elven ears! He hears everything. Believe me. Everything.  
Isabela turns around still one hand on the wheel, the other she put amicably around my shoulders; she raises one of her eyebrows. Damn it, I want to do that too. Listen sweetie, we won t find Zevran, Zevran will find us ! And again this sexy purr in her voice as she said his name.  
I see. I m answering and in the next moment I feel like a complete yokel.

Muttering curses to myself I go back to our cabin. On the way I meet Legolas he is playing with a rat he wants to have for brunch. Yuck, I don t want to see this. Fine. I say to him not willing to look at that poor rodent between his pranks. He waggles with his tail and plays with his prey again. I wrinkle my nose and move along.

I enter the room and in the next moment I am gripped by strong hands. Bloody hell! I need to acclimate with this fast moves. One hand under my ass with the other hand he shuts the door. Then he pushes me against the wooden wall and kisses me breathless and with growing passion. I put my legs around his hip and let go completely because I know he will hold me. My skirt behaves commendable and slips all the way up, like it s supposed to be. One of my hands lies around his neck the other one fiddles with the strings of his fly. Well, he is wearing his if it has to go fast pants. Barely after I unleash the knot, his hard member finds his way and I close my hand around him and stimulate him. He moans, licks the side of my neck and bites softly in it. My panties are totally wet from lust and I only push them to the side so he can slide in me. Carefully.

Fuck me, damn it! I moan in highest passion, I want him now and here.  
Directly he does what I want and I enjoy every single one of his hard thrusts and all those wonderful feelings. Unbelievable! An intense throb goes through his elvenhood and that is the moment my body was waiting for, thousand, no, one hundred thousand emotions in one second dart into me, as my body finally lets go and my climax follows only some seconds after his, I enjoy the pleasant wet heat that fills me up. 


	5. Chapter 5

As the ship arrives at Antiva Port Legolas is the first to set his feet on solid ground via the poling board and he greats every single one of the dock workers. I have this stupid sentence in mind Don t worry, he just wants to play , but I shake my head and swallow it fast.  
Varric has a big fat grin upon his face as he walks past me with his luggage and Bianca on his back.  
Well, Hawke, I never thought you would know such words?...Now I know why they say silent waters run deep Of course he heard it; perhaps the whole ship had heard it. I shoot him a warning glance and then look at Isabela who is giving some last orders to her men. Then she dances towards us, hip-swinging, and stands between the two of us, slinging one arm around each of us.  
Well, Antiva finally. I can t wait to study every part of it. Of course her very nasty and rude view lies all over Fenris body; he leaves her there and walks down the pole towards Varric and Legolas. I poke her hip. Hawke, I m only a woman and I have my needs and to hear how you two are getting it on is not really satisfying for me. She hisses into my ear. Oh Maker, what have I done? A desire demon would pale when compared to her. Isabela is tracking her target and the target s name is definitely Fenris! Damn Zevran, damn Fangirl hormones. I follow Fenris who carries all of our luggage plus his broad sword with ease on his back. Alright, let s take a look if there are any vacant rooms in the tavern The Merry Maid As Isabela walks past me, I notice that she s not wearing a corset instead of that she has knotted her white tunic under her breasts and hello to her absolutely slim brown belly. Along with it she wears hot pants and I think that Isabela invented them, for sure; she combined this with her normal long boots.  
The dock workers stopped whatever they were doing and have now begun to drool.  
It s nice and warm here in Antiva and I m happy that I m wearing my skirt. We follow Isabela all the way through little tiny alleys, and the houses and the richness of this city reminds me of Venice but without the waterways. And they have real shops with real shop windows and not only those lame market stalls. The Tavern is not very far from the port and there is a leather ware shop across the street. And yes, they have boots Before we enter the tavern a cold shiver runs up and down my spine which is really odd because it s like 90 degrees Fahrenheit here. I shake my head, ignore the raise of my hackles, and step into the tavern. And this Merry Maid is yummy. Modern and clean and it smells so good. I think this could be the honey wine Isabela mentioned before.  
My feet don t stick to the floor and for now I give the Merry Maid 3+ stars maybe it could get better after I taste the food and test the bed.  
But before that Isabela walks through the tavern every Tom, Dick and Harry begins to drool but I know she needs this kind of attention like a flower needs the sun.  
She leans on the counter, all men and I look at her sexy bum. Then I catch myself looking to Fenris, checking whether he looks as well and hell yes, his green eyes are all over her Rivain outlays.  
Damn it! Why do I feel jealous now? Sarah, this is your entire fault and yours alone, now you have to deal with it. Think of Zevran. The thought of him whips a dirty little smile on my face.  
There is Isabela and in her hands she has three big iron keys.  
Sorry, but your Mabari must sleep in front of the fireplace. It s not allow bringing him into the rooms. While Isabela says this, she strokes Legolas head and he whimpers shortly as if he had understood what the pirate had said.  
Okay, I m happy that he is not allowed in our room, there are some activities I don t like him to watch me. We all follow Isabela through a long corridor towards the guestrooms; of course she knows where to go after all it s not her first time in Antiva.  
Then she stops and hands Varric one of the keys.  
Alright, this is yours, darling. Varric takes the key, opens his room and I can catch a sneak preview of it; it s clean and very rustic.  
Let s meet after sunset to eat and play some cards? Isabela asks into Varric s direction.  
Hell yes, I will be there, sweetie. With these words Varric closes the door behind him.  
The pirate ambles through the hallway at the very end of the corridor she stops, uses one of the keys.  
I hold my breath as I see the room for the first time. Is she crazy? Okay; in your face. Well, what if Zevran had lain naked on red silk; it would have been even flashier. Alright, I see one thing in the room and that is a big canopy bed and I can imagine some dirty stuff that could happen here. Fenris enters the room, puts the luggage on the floor and leans his broad sword against the wall next to the bed Well, that could get ugly .. 


	6. Chapter 6

Isabela winks at me before she leaves the room. Fenris directly begins to unpack his clothes and puts them orderly in the commode that barely finds a place in the room beside the bed; okay, the room is way bigger than I through at first. Damn it, tidy elf, I think as I lay down on the bed and begin to dream a bit. He doesn t say anything. Of course not, but I know what that saying nothing means here: Don t you want to clear your luggage out? I breath in harshly, stand up from the extremely comfortable bed and begin to soundlessly unpack my stuff. Normally I would never unpack my things in a holiday and live out of the suitcase and then I m mad because I d never find what I am looking for. Not sure but I have to say that Fenris trained me so. Fuck! What have three years of unrestrained sex done to me? After I finished, he looks at me with that view See, wasn t too bad or was it? Okay, I know that gaze from my mother but I like this one here more After a long funny evening with very good food, way too much alcohol and a lot of card games, during which the guys were a pain in the neck because Isabela won every single time, I want to lie down in the fluffy big bed and dream about exciting things that will hopefully come soon. Even Legolas lies exhausted, fat and overstuffed in front of the fireplace, because every new visitor of the tavern had to be greeted with a wag of his tail and later begging for some food.  
I strip out of my clothes and because the wind chill factor in our room is about 180 Fahrenheit I decide to sleep naked like my elf does. I cuddle up to him or better say nestle down in him and after a very short while I am fast asleep.

The next morning There is a knock on the door and Isabela says.  
Get up, you sleepyheads or do you want to stay in bed the whole day? My Elf answers her shortly, meanwhile I mumble something not sure what because my head hurts so badly shit! Bad hangover! Very slowly I open my eyes just to shut them again in the next second and pull the blanket over my head. Damn it, where are the blinds if you need them?  
Fenris caresses my head and my shoulders. His hands are pure magic...and yes, I do know how ironic that is Again I try to open my eyes, very gently and this time I can make it. As I slowly lift the sheets I see the view that makes me breathless every time. His beautiful Lyrium veins are pulsing in the sunlight wow!  
Did you sleep well? He asks with an even deeper, raspier and more erotic voice than normally. I could whack myself a good one because I feel so sick and cannot enjoy his early-morning hard-on properly in all its glory. Instead of that I jump up, run out of the room to the bath and let reviewed that last night with clearness.  
Of course he has followed me; he kneels down beside me and holds my hair out of my face. Afterwards he offers me a cup of water and I rashly rinse out my mouth. I look up at him apologizing and he helps me up and smiles. The breakfast looks delicious even if the only thing I can eat is a bit of dry bread and a cup of strong, black coffee that s what my stomach needs now. And Legolas is happy for the leavings. Well, Sarah, you look like shit. Isabela says joyfully and she looks as if she just came back from a fourteen day wellness holiday. Thanks I answer briefly and glare at her. Varric and Fenris watch us while eating their breads. With one eye brow raised up and her head leaned onto her hands she grins at me provoking while asking When should we look for your leather boots? Normally I would give her a hard line but there is nothing so I think that my quick-wittedness has gone in the morning together with yesterday s food.  
What would I do for a headache pill or Anders who would exorcize this hang-over? Anders! Damn guy, why do I have to think of him now. As if my mood wasn t already bad enough, he comes to my mind with his loyal puppy-eyed look out of his wonderful brown eyes. And for a short moment it s like I could smell his pleasant scent which is lavender and sandalwood. To be honest I never was a fan of lavender but together with his one odor Well, I never!  
I think some fresh air would be good for you, Hawke. Varric pulls me out of my thoughts. Well yes so we leave the tavern to explore Antiva. This City is off the hook. It is vivid, crazy and hot. Just the thing I need to abandon my thoughts of Anders. Antiva has gobs of stores and beautiful but fucking expensive clothes. The only dreadful thin are the intruding broads, who have nothing else to do than devour my elf with their eyes. And show with very dirty gestures that they want him in every imaginable fashion. Over and over I kill them with my eyes and that I don t begin to spit like a cat is pure and hard self-restraint.  
And there they are in a shop window I see the most gorgeous leather boots I ve ever seen in my live.  
Look. That s all I can say and then I just point with excitement in the direction of the shop s window.  
Run in the shop, take the boots, try them on, pay and walk out the shop with a pair of light brown soft leather boots with golden garnishment from Antiva on my feet in less than 5 minutes which seems to be a new record for me. They are so comfortable and I have the feeling that with every step I take I hear an Angel choir sing. At early evening we arrived back at the tavern and again I feel this cold shiver run down my back, what the fuck is this? But I m way too exhausted to think about it.  
Varric invites me to his room and we sit there and talk about the past years. I only drink tea because just the thought of Antivan brandy makes me sick again.  
His is a terrific dwarf and I enjoy spending time with him but all of the sudden I can t prevent a loud a hearty yawn. He smiles at me and wishes me a pleasant night.  
The door to our room is only half-closed and the gleeful anticipation makes me wide awake again. Cheerful pulsations begin to dominate my lower regions. Slowly, with only two fingers I open the door, it s pitch-black and just a small candle I espy gives a little light to the room.  
After my eyes get used to the darkness, I search the bed for Fenris, but he isn t there.  
I breathe out with frustration. Shit, I was looking forward to get some wet action back on dry land. I walk into the room and as I breathe with through nose again a special scent streams my airways . Thrilling, different, spectacular, while I think about from where I know this smell or where I have sniffed it before the door closes and I hear that it is being locked. My hands automatically rush to my belt where my dagger is but it s too late. I feel my own dagger on my throat with gentle pressure. One thousand thoughts swirl in my head and even though it s a dangerous situation, most of my blood is still down under. Damn it, Sarah, someone wanna kill you and you have nothing to do but getting wet. You silly pervert girl! And then for the first time I feel my attacker who is a man for sure I know that because his pelvis led by another thing rubs at my butt with big pleasure. Okay, I give up because that is with distance the most erotic danger I ever felt.  
And this odor a little bit like cinnamon and orange liquor. Yes, of course Tequila Gold , as good as it tastes to drink this delicacy this guy smells. Alright then, I get murdered by an extremely good smelling man. I feel his hot breath on my neck and his remarkable and pulsating wood at my bottom. Oh Maker what should I do? 


	7. Chapter 7

So careless, my dear campione? A well-known voice whispers into my ear.  
My eyes widen and my breath quickens even more .holy shit, this is Zevran! Keep cool, don t faint now.  
All my blood rushes to my head, but not to my brain where it could be very useful at this point, no, to my ears and my face which are oh so very imported right now.  
Thank the Maker that it s dark in here. Before I became my Hawke, I was always red and rarely skin toned, very often with those rush spots all over my body.  
I delve deeply into my brain to find any clear thought and something I could say to this god of an elf.  
Ideally, it should sound as cool and serene as possible because, Sarah, you are not a teen anymore.  
He assuages the pressure at my throat, but the circling motion of his pelvis against my bottom becomes faster and stronger. Gosh! That feels so awesome. He knows what to do, when to do. I swallow hard as he moans, with that warm, throaty voice in my ear. My throat feels dry like the desert, just as if I had swallowed a whole hay bale right now.  
Seeking help, I look around the room, and in the corner I see white teeth flashing. Almost like the Cheshire Cat form Alice in Wonderland.  
Let her get used to you first, Zev. Of course Isabela, I should have known right away that it s her fault.  
Isabela. It dust-dryly comes out of my throat and good news, my brain wants to work again. I try to get away from his pelvis and as I turn around, the candle light reflects in his eyes and they look like liquid gold. He desists, takes one step back and raises his hands in an apologizing gesture then he laughs briefly. Well, I like big cats, mia bella! Damn, Zevran, never ever do that again, understand!? Wow, I m impresses of myself, how hard that sounded even though I feel like a mouse in front of a Lion.  
He lowers his arms again, crosses them before his well-trained chest, which is accentuated by his tight armor, then he raises one eye brow and purrs. Challenging me.  
I haven t had the impression that you did not like it, cara. My eyes twitch, I m flustered like a bunny in the trap. In his light suede pants I can clearly see that he is a lefty.  
Isabela steps beside me and puts her arm around my shoulder.  
We'll meet again, understand? I hiss at her. Without any warning, she threw me at the deep end. Who does she think she is?  
Alright then, Bella, where is the other elf you spoke of, the one with the thrilling lines all over his body? Zevran licks his lips after he finished the sentence, well, if Fenris were here, he would probably have lost his tongue in that very moment.  
Darling, he is a grumpy one, it won t be as easy with him as it was with her.  
Hello! I am here in this room and after all, what does so easy with her mean and there it comes from nowhere the lyrics to the ABBA Song Lay all your love on me It was like shooting a sitting duck . Well, that s how I feel right now . Fine I m unmasked.  
I love challenges, bellina, you know me. Zev says with a voice that I wanna lay him right here, right now.  
Well, You don't know jack! I laugh out, as I imagine how Fenris would react to any sexual approach by Zevran.  
Then it hits me. Shit! He must know about the deal I made with Isabela and I know she will have told him anything, even that I m so very horny for him. I become red again and my laugh grows silent. I look to the floor and Isabela presses me closer to her body.  
Sweetheart, you don t want to draw back now? In my fantasy it was so easy there was no planning or need to convince an extremely possessive and jealous elven warrior, he was simply there and we had fun.  
Fenris! Where is he? Normally he can smell if something is wrong. How often has he, because of his sixth sense, pulled me out of shit.  
Don t worry, he is out with Legolas. Answers Isabela calmly, as if she had read my thoughts. In-between I am busy to get the picture of my white haired elf with his broadsword and that blonde Elf with his bow walking together through Antiva City out of my brain.  
Zevran s touch on my cheek sends me back to reality.  
First time? He asks gently while his eyes stay on my face. I nod slowly, while I nervously bite my lower lip. He smiles his typical Zevran-smile. Of course he means the foursome.  
Don t worry, mia bella, I am a good teacher! No worries, I will manage the thing with your elven warrior. He smiles again and pulls something out of his trouser pocket.  
Damn it, because my fangirl view is on again, I clearly see this not very small bulge in his very tight pants. As Zevran pulls out a little velvety bag, Isabela begins to giggle. Well look at her, she can behave like a little, dumb schoolgirl as well.  
Oh, Zev, is it what I think it is? she chuckles with her raspy voice.  
Si, tigrotta*. *little tiger Hello, could someone please enlighten me? I demand, my arms akimbo to underline the seriousness of my statement.  
That, Bellisima, we call acquietare del tigre Oh Maker, did he call me beautiful woman? And there are some flash backs to Kirkwall and how often I wanted to faint because of that elf. No, Sarah, you are a grown up woman and the Champion of Kirkwall and you will take a break. In my thoughts I slap my face.  
As he sees my questioning mien, he smiles again and translates the words for me.  
This means The soothing of the tiger Have a smell. Zevran hands me the small bag.  
Tiger? Yes, you are so right, you damn horny elf. Fenris is certainly a tiger I take a smell and if my senses do not befool me, this is absinth. Alright, let the green fairy take care of my stubborn elf, works for me Smells good. I answer and as I raise my eyes I completely lose myself in the golden color of his, which he notices directly and grins broadly.  
You can t wait for it to happened, campione? What, me, yes, no. I stammer like my alter ego would probably have done. Why must my coolness leave my right now? He answers my stutter with a gorgeous simper and hands me my dagger. His head turns around a bit and I can see his tattoo from close up, for the moment I can resist the impulse to caress it with my fingertips.  
He strokes gently through my hair and puts a strand of hair behind my ear, which gives me goose bumps all over my body.  
You don t need to know more, minore*, rely on Isabela and me. *Sweet Thing

N/A Hello there,  
I hope you like my story so fare if so please leave a review that would be so nice ;-)  
And if you have any ideas what should happen next to Sarah please let me know.  
Greeting from Germany magicdrusilla 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I wake, cuddled closely to my elven warrior from a not so delightful sleep I thought way too much because I m afraid to lose Fenris, I really love him. But I have to trust Zev and Bella with that, they are professionals What is on your mind? Well, Fenris is awake too and it seems that he tries to read my thoughts again. Spooky, but he does that quite often. Even before I can say anything he pulls me closer to him and kisses me softly and then as possessively as he is, but a knock on the door interrupts us and we hear Isabela s voice from behind the door. Damn it! Not again. I need to get bedded again.  
Sarah, Darling, get up, you know we have a date, or have you forgotten? she purrs.  
Date, what the fuck is she talking about? Okay Sarah, time to act a little bit!  
Yes right, just wait I m coming in a little time. I jump up, put on my tunic and skirt.  
Date? Fenris is still lying in the bed and observes me, interrogating me with his head propped up on his hand.  
Well, Sarah, think, think because I have not a clue what my dear Isabela is up to.  
We wanna make a girls day. Do I want to know what a girls day is? the corners of his mouth twitch a little.  
I don t think so! I answer, kiss him, he calls at me before I leave the room. Please be back before the sunset, I have a little surprise for you. How cool, a surprise for me, if he only knew what I have for him . I leave our room and go to Isabela, she s waiting for me at the tavern s seating area.  
Legolas is lying on his back and purrs while she ruffles his stomach. And for this short moment I imagine what would happen in Middle-earth if Isabela was part of the Fellowship. They would never make it out of Rivendell or Lothl rien So let s get fine for the boys. She says while we leave the tavern.  
And indeed only a little time passed and we enter a sort of SPA, or is it a cathouse?  
Everywhere are well trained, oiled men and a bunch of very attractive, lightly clad women. A lot of different good smells are in the air like vanilla, jasmine and rose. Candles are lit in every corner and I can hear a soft buzz, what is this?  
I can t believe my eyes a guy sits at one of the walls and hums melodically in the room. Could this be the iPod of the Dragon age?  
My libido screams at me, as a sun kissed half god with black shoulder-length hair, beaming with joy hovers in our direction.  
Isabela, Principessa*, how good you look *Princes Well as fast as I was getting horny it s gone and I have the feeling that I wanna go for a long shopping tour with that guy because he clearly lives on the other side of the river.  
Oh dear god, how cute he is. One of his hands fans himself some air, while he puts the other on his hip, then he hugs Isabela and kisses first her left and then right cheek.  
Francesco, sunshine, how are you? The pirate replies and gives his bottom a light smack. He spans up a bit and then an indefinable sound escapes his mouth, maybe a giggle .  
Whom did you bring with you, Cara Mia*? His blue eyes lie on my face and I have to smile, before I am hugged and kissed too.*sunshine That is Sarah Hawke Isabela explains and is interrupted by him in midsentence.  
Gee! The Campione of Kirkwall, here at my Temple of comfort, this is one for the books! Si. Isabela replies shortly then Francesco turns around, lays an arm on one shoulder of each of us and purrs: Fa presto, follow me, so I can make ya kitties pretty. * Hurry up! What kitties is he talking about? I hiss at Isabela and as I see her glance I can answers the question myself.  
Oh! Is the only thing I can say.  
Time flies and Francesco is a wizard. To say that I feel on top of the world would be an understatement.  
Late in the afternoon we return to The Merry Maid . We are free of body hair and smell of exotic, select oils.  
Besides that I m so relaxed and can t wait for Fenris reaction to my new hairstyle.  
Alright, I know it s a clich , new stage of life, new hair cut; sorry, could not resist Were you caught in a battle? Instantly his body tenses and he is ready to fight. Then he comes closer and strokes through my hair.  
What gives you that idea? I shake my head and ask myself what he means.  
There is blood in your hair! Men and new hairstyles, I don t think that I need to explain at this point how annoying that can be. You come home from your coiffeur proud and happy, only wanting to hear how great you look, but your guy doesn t even notice it or thinks your fucking expensive henna red hair highlights are blood. Men!  
Fenris, that s only hair color. I wanted some change I say harshly but then his unbelievable glance out of deep green eyes meets mine and all the anger is blown away.  
You are perfect, whole, and pure... He says with this honey-milk-caramel-voice and I m so happy that he hugs me in the same moment because my knees give up their work at the very same time. So I sink into his arms for a passionate kiss, over and over again he strokes through my even over shoulder long hair as we let go of each other he says.  
I like it. In the evening, my elf asks me out to dinner and we go to a nice little tavern located directly at the port. We drink tasty wine and eat bread au gratin with cheese and spices .the best thing I have eaten in the last three years.  
While we are eating, I think about telling Fenris my fantasies, or if I should simply let it happened. I decide not to tell him.  
As we walk close entangled through the lukewarm night air back to our tavern, I feel my excitement rise with every step.  
We enter the Merry Maid and like every night, there is a big party going on. Varric sits on a table with a handful of dwarves showing him some drinking games. They are shouting and dancing; then he sees us, gets up and bellows across the tavern. Broody, there we have my favorite elf. The other dwarves cheer at us. Fenris nods his head but then we are more running, than walking down the hallway to the guestrooms. As we pass Isabela s room, she opens the door, steps out in the hallway and whispers.  
Ah, there you are, I wanna introduce you to someone. Oh shit, my blood pressure rises like crazy and I have the feeling to die right here and now.  
Fenris looks at Isabela with his Oh, no why now, I really wanna do Sarah now -look. He says nothing. In the meantime, I am absolutely sure that Isabela was the one to bring the dwarves here to divert Varric, because I do not believe in coincidences since I know that pirate.  
Well, please, he is so excited to get to know you both. Then she cocks her head and looks beseeching to Fenris direction. And it works; he gives in and nods his head.  
Isabela opens the door and immediately a special scent, Absinth mixed with anise and rose, hits my nose. Damn it, this smells very tasty.  
Zevran, who has his feet on the table, takes a pull on the beautifully adorned hookah that stands in the middle of the table, his eyes are shut.  
He wears his tight pants from the last evening and the leather west, underneath his body is naked. Sarah, keep cool now!  
Fenris, Sarah, I want to introduce you to my best and beloved friend, this is Zevran Arainai. He opens his eyes and as he sees Fenris, he almost chokes on the smoke. Then a wide nasty and extremely leer smirk appears on his lips.  
He stands up, bows politely, then he shakes my hand first, then Fenris .  
Ah, the Campione of Kirkwall and mio bello, Fenris. Welcome to Antiva. Zevran purrs delightfully and his amber colored eyes stroke interested over his Lyrium symbols.  
My elf retorts the view of the other with suspicion, but he keeps calm and greets Zevran kindly. Good, no glowing fist! Well, that s what I would call progress.  
Isabela hands us a chair and we sit down at the round table. Then she takes a pull on the pipe and hands it with the words: Here, try this , to Fenris. He frowns and looks at me.  
What is that? I finally ask Isabela.  
That is a rite here in Antiva, when we find new friends or meet old friends again, bella. Zevran answers the question. And I really believe it, he is such a good actor. And the Oscar goes to .  
Hesitantly Fenris accepts the pipe and takes a pull, and I think he likes it.  
And? he smiles at me and hands it to me. I pull on the pipe very shyly and notice that Zevran is observing me. The smoke is tasty although I never was a smoker this is different and I become cooler as the softly bitter taste of the Absinth from the hookah achieves its desired effect. I so hope that it will work with Fenris too.  
Isabela tells us how she has met Zevran for the first time and although I know the story from the game it so much different to hear it when the assassin and his comments are there as well.  
He tells us what he did the last month and again the pipe goes from hand to hand. And indeed Fenris is much more relaxed than he is normally.  
He even tells about his escape and what has happened to him in this time. Wow, that green Fairy is very powerful.  
After a little while Isabela stands up, toddles towards me and whispers in my ear.  
Come with me, I need to show you something. I rise from my chair, for a short moment the room is spinning, but she holds me and I follow her.  
We go for little pirates. She answers Fenris never asked question.  
As I wanna go to the bathroom she pulls at my wrist towards our room, opens the door, lights the two candles, which stand on the dresser and she knees down on the big bed.  
She points on the sheets in front of her and smiles sensually at me. 


	9. Chapter 9

I close the door behind me and oblige her. Now I m kneeling on the bed like she wants me to and we look at each other. Softly she strokes through my hair with her hand down to my shoulders and across my arms. Her other hand accidentally pets over my breast and I wince for a moment, but then it gets nice and I begin to like it so I close my eyes to feel her soft touch.  
As I feel her full lips upon mine I open my eyes wide. Does it really happen or am I dreaming?  
Indeed it s Isabela and I enjoy her kiss. I open my mouth a little bit and she softly strokes over my teeth and finally touches the tip of my tongue. And yes, that Katy Perry Girl was so right. WOW. I get in with the kiss which is getting passionately and hotter with every second and her touch becomes more intimate and I love it but then I realize that something is missing and I finish the kiss and look at her questioning.  
Don t worry, they will follow very soon. Zev wants to be sure that our tiger is a tomcat for now. Oh good lord, I would die to see that With the ending of the sentence she pulls up her snug blouse and as I dare to take a glace I can only say that her breast a perfect for sure. Lara Croft can go home...Then she begins to fiddle with the strings of my tunic and then pulls it slowly over my shoulders. Her lips caress my neck and where her hot breath touches my skin a pleasant chill runs down my back.  
She stops abruptly and her dark big eyes find mine. Well, what is it now?  
Hawke, there is one thing that I never talked about with anyone and I wanna show you how much I trust in you by telling you that secret. I nod my head and patiently wait what she wants to tell me.  
You know, before I met Zevran, sex was the key to get everything I wanted but meeting him changed everything. She makes a theatrical pause and then continues speaking. Zevran was that first guy to make me come...so I can only advise you to completely let go and enjoy whatever he will do to you. You won t regret it, I swear. Well, I swallow as I understand how much this statement means. What did she have before Zevran, only a means to an end without the big fireworks at the end? I feel so sorry for her .She notices my glance and adds. It had cost me so much overcoming to let loose and give in to him but he never gave up, for what I am thankful forever. But enough of that let s give our boys an eyesore they won t forget in decades. She pulls my tunic over my head and lets it slip to the floor then she carefully strokes with her fingertips over my hard nipples that show very visible under my bandeau. An arousing sigh escapes my mouth and very slowly I draw closer to her lips and meet them with mine.  
I feel her naked breasts directly on my skin and she caresses my back down to my butt suddenly I hear something and don t dare to look up because my sense of smells tells me that Mister Dark Chocolate as well as Mister Tequila Gold had entered the room. Isabela doesn t allow that our action stops and my heartbeat get so fast like never before. What would Fenris say? Would he like the view?  
Sarah, what's going on? I can clearly hear in his voice that he doesn t mean it like it sounded. Well, I think he likes it and just wants to pose like the big Alpha wolf in front of Zevran. Before I can reply to that question Bella presses her hot soft tasty lips to mine Hey, Bello take a look at these two, do you think they would mind if we joined them in their play? Zevran purrs with this perfect bedroom voice.  
That s it, I m dying right now well, Sarah it was good to be here, but know you have to go Isabela pulls my bandeau down in one liquid and too fast for me move and begins to snuggle my breasts and a silent raspy moan escapes my throat. Then she leaves me for now and crawls on all fours to the end of the bed. I remain sitting there like a proper Charlie and look apologetically to Fenris. He looks at me with his damn Puppyeyes but something is new here. His glimpse glows with passion.  
The pirate kneels in front of Fenris, he looks down at her. I see how one of her hand vanishes under his line tunic and she pulls him closer to her.  
Would you care to join us? she purrs.  
Again our eyes find each other while I nod and bite as seductively as possible on my lower lip. Indeed he follows my request and lies down on the bed between the two of us. Zevran observes everything carefully with his incomparable Zevran smile upon his lips. Then he disappears from my field of view and sits down at the head side of the bed, he knows that it s not his part right now and so he just enjoy the view.  
Again and again I feel this cold shiver all over my body. Dash it! Was that him? How long does he observe us? The very first time in Antiva I felt this cold as I entered the tavern, must ve been him too.  
Isabela begins to very slowly open Fenris shirt and caresses softly with her fingertips over every new shown skin that is revealed. But her patience falls with the last loop and she rips the shirt form his shoulders which makes him shrug and brings her a warning glace from him. She simply smiles at him and kisses him on his cheek.  
By the Maker, you are so cute when you re pouting. She calls out with fun.  
I am not cute! The immediate answer is.  
I think you are. With these words she straddles him and kisses him with all the passion that accumulated in about ten years she knows him by now. That this is a lot I don t need to mention at this point. At first it looks as if he wants to push her away because his Lyrium activates shortly and heavily but then something happens that I must attribute to the mighty green fairy. He returns the kiss, hesitantly but he does. I swallow hard as I see how the two of them are getting intimate with each other. Even if it looks so hot.  
Well, I almost forget about Zevran. Maybe I should take my chances as long as my elven warrior is sidetracked by Isabela. However, the assassin seems to have the same idea because all of a sudden I feel his breath on my neck. I turn around, he softly strokes away the hair the fell down into my face and then he lays his warm soft lips on mine. Good lord! That is so awesome. For so long I ve yearned for this and know that moment is here. I snuggle into him and inhale his beguiling smell.  
Relax, bella. He whispers seductively into my ear and shows me that I should lie down on my stomach. Your wish is my command. After he takes off my skirt along with my underpants he sits down on my upper legs just some inches under my butt. With strong hands he massages my back way up to my neck, he strokes my hair beside. Before I close my eyes I take a look at Isabela. She licks his Lyrium veins with her tongue; Fenris has his eyes closed and enjoys her fondling.  
A pleasant warm liquid drips alongside my backbone.  
Let go, bellina. He whispers into my ear and licks first across my pinna and then nibbles on my lobe.  
Slowly, with easy pressure he strokes my back. Lord! Is that his famous Antivian massage? His light hands and lips are everywhere on my back and butt. I m so happy that he cannot see my dumb ass face I make in ecstasy.  
I smell the scent of vanilla which I love, how could he know that?  
Gah! You rotten bastard! Isabela s voice makes me open my eyes.  
There are no pants at all! I have to smirk as I see how she pouts. But I m very impressed that she only now undressed him completely I mean after ten years of waiting I would totally understand it if she had ripped everything apart. Zevran lifts up a bit and directs me to turn around. His upper body is naked and in the candle light he looks amazing. These muscles. Wow. He still wears his leather pants even if they look as if they would burst every second from now.  
So I can t hold myself anymore, sit up and caress with my fingertips over his body all the way down to his waistband to unleash him from his cage. He stands up from of the bed, show me that I should follow him to the bedside. Zevran takes a pillow, kneels down on the floor and spreads my legs. Dear Maker. He won t do that. Oh shit, yes he s doing that. With his the tip of his tongue he directly finds my most sensitive part and caresses it with constant pressure. As I let myself fall back on the bed in highest lust I can see out of the corner of my eye how Isabela serves Fenris, by the Maker, does that woman not have a gag reflex at all? But this perspective suffices to put me over the edge. For the next minutes I only see stars. Now Zev lies beside me with a very self-confident smile. Naked, the damn elf is completely naked, when did he do that? Maybe when you saw stars, Sarah, I answer my question in mind. You could compare Zevran s body with a fucking expensive Italian sports car. Steeled, hard, luxurious and only made to give immense pleasure. Finally I can give in to my impulse and stroke across his tattoo. The same pattern of lines is on his chest and back only bigger, first with my hands, then with my tongue. He moans and whispers something in his native language, hell this is hot.  
Then I hear that well known grumble, as my elven warrior gets off he grabs my hand and presses it firmly. I turn around and Isabela licks smugly over her lips and smiles at me in satisfaction. Fenris pulls me to him, caresses my softly blushed checks, smiles at me and kisses me passionately like never before. Then he looks over to Zevran who sits behind me. Then he says something that makes my mouth drop to the floor.  
Do her, I wanna see it. Yikes! Are you for real?  
Wow, Fenris I d have never given you that. Isabela chuckles.  
I think both wanna enjoy the show. Before I can think more of it I feel warm hands on my stomach, now they gently pet down to my mound of Venus. The assassin kneels right in front of me and his golden eyes glisten with appetite for me. I open my lap to him and once more enjoy this incredible view. Sunkissed skin, a face like an angel and a body made for pleasure. I feel his soft, moist tip glides in me and begins to fill me up with soft pressure. My body rises up instinctively and a loud sigh with pleasure comes out of my mouth. Then he pulls back nearly completely and I press my body hard against him and encircle my legs around his hips. Again, some curses in his first language escape which makes me even hornier. More slow and even deeper strokes follow until he stops abruptly and glides out of me.  
What the fuck? Hey, I want more. I open my eyes and wanna rant and rave at him but then I see what happened. Fenris looks at me with sensual eyes and shows Zevran to the bench for now so that he can end what Zevran had begun so successfully. As I open my eyes the next time someone has extinguished the candles. So my other senses take over my feeling. Isabela, who lies next to me, now moans with pleasure and I put on my mental cinema. Fenris even strokes, his hot breath all over my skin and the lustful sounds beside me make my body rear up just to give in the very next moment completely lose. My elf follows only seconds later and sinks exhausted on me but willing to lift the biggest part of his one weight. I growl protesting as he wants to drag out. And there it is one of this so rarely and absolute adorable smiles, because I have my head in buried in his hair.  
All of the sudden Fenris whole body tenses and his Lyrium symbols glow softly. I caress his back to bring him down and there I find the explanation for his behavior, because not only me but another certain elf strokes his skin.  
The beat of my heart takes up quickly, to hell with the darkness I wanna see that. As if she had heard my thoughts Isabela lights those two candles in the next moment and dips the room in moody golden light. Meanwhile Fenris had turned around to Zevran and probably glare with his Don t you ever touch me again look at him. But Zev would not be Zev if that would stop him from doing what he wants to do.  
While I peaceably caress the back of my elven warrior, Zev strokes with his skillful fingers over his Lyrium veins. And can it be, Fenris relaxed and stops glowing. Isabela, who was looking at this from a distance, chuckles with glee and joins us again. And in this night my body learns in the most impressive way what the difference between an orgasm and multiple orgasms is. 


	10. Chapter 10

Whatever I do or try to continue sleeping or how deep I bury myself into the crook of Fenris arm, it doesn t help the sun is greeting me beaming and brightly. My elf breaths evenly and yet again I have the chance to feast on this look, these Lyrium veins. As well as the soft and filigree muscles that delineate underneath his beautiful dark skin. Just Wow. As another arm wraps around my hip and pushes me against his body, I am wide awake as I realize who or what is pressing against my butt.  
Buongiorno! Mia bella. Purrs Zevran with his dark voice on my nape, which sends a shiver down my spine, alright so this wasn t a dream. A flashback of all the things that had happened last night springs right in front my inner eye. All these emotions and feelings were so overwhelming. While I m thinking about the last night those soft lips of Zev s begin to caress my back with abandon.  
You're not serious, are you? I ask myself while I sit up and glance at him with my questioning look. Like that damn Duracell rabbit I have to smirk at how cute the assassin would look in a bunny costume. As my view runs the room I first notice that Isabela is gone. What the hell, is she crazy to leave me alone? Alright there totally were some situations last night I simply wanted to launch her into outer space but after all this was an awesome experience I don t want to miss. And the best thing is that the absinth doesn t leave you with a hangover Morning, Zev. I reply as morning grouchy as I can so he knows once and forever that I m not the one who s taking care of his morning glory. No matter how good he looks in daylight. A soft grunt beside me tells me that my elven warrior had just awoken. Si, but always remember I would love to serve you again, anytime. With this saying his eyes run not only over mine but over Fenris body too and a warm feeling goes straight to my guts.  
My elf stretches, yawns and sits up on the bed. His glance remains on Zevran, who runs across the room to search for his clothes, but to be honest it looks more like he is looking for water with a dowsing rod I really don t have a clue how he managed it to put all of him in these tight leather pants but he made it and then leaves the room with a theatrical Ciao! on his lips.  
The door closes and we are sitting on the bed looking at each other. Damn it what should I say? Should I say anything at all? Or should I just wait what will come?  
He doesn t disappoint me, a cold shiver all over my body so I quickly take the sheet to cover myself. Judgement Day!  
His emerald green eyes glisten dangerously and I almost drop my sight because I can t take it any longer. Harshly he puts his and on my chin, pulls my head softly to his direction then his warm lips kiss mine. Phew! Not the red-card like fears, no a passionate kiss full of desire and love.  
Thank you for this experience. He whispers in my ear after our lips parted. And if I didn't know better, I'd say that the rumble, coming from the outside perhaps a passing by carriage could have been an enormous rock falling from my heart.  
We dress, and then leave the room for hopefully a big breakfast.  
Legolas rushes up to me and prods his enormous head between my legs, still don t know why dogs like to do that? After he is sure that is me he turns his head to frown reproachfully at Zevran, which stands right behind Isabela, who is sitting at the table, then my dog glances at Fenris. Hello! Never let it be said that Mabari are stupid animals. Isabela jumps up, waves us to the big wooden table full with delicious food. Oh, well Varric is lying there as well, with his head on the plate while he massages his temples and I hear some odd grunting sounds coming out of his mouth. I think it means Isabela keep it down! or something like this.  
Dwarves and hard-drinking, don't make me laugh! Good, the best think is that he didn t get Legolas accusing look. Phew. Will save pains, I just hope that pirate shuts her mouth as we reach the table I see that her little Adventure Book lies in front of her and she is writing something in it while Zevran smirks as he reads what she notes. Grazie, bella he purrs and takes the seat across from her. The tavern is almost empty on this morning which I don t mind. As I sit down next to Varric, I motherly caress his head and I get a hum in return. The breakfast is delicious and as the first bite went through my gullet I feel how hungry I was after THAT night. We don t talk much, but the sneaking looks speak volumes. Still this electric tenseness it there and always without wanting it those scenes form last night flash back to my inner eye.  
Zevran proposes doing a bit of sightseeing in his town, think that could be interesting because I m sure he won t do the normal touristic stuff. We agree to do it but Varric decides to crawl to his room to die . Again I stroke his head and look at him in pity. After we are freshly washed, we leave the Merry Maid and walk through Antiva City. Zevran tells us a lot of interesting stuff about the city, shows us the brothel he grew up in, a big pompous building, the windows are covered from the inside with heavy red velvet, then he leads us to the tavern he performed his first contract kill for the crows. That is what I call a VIP tour at its best; some stars can cut a slice off that. In the afternoon he leads us to a small alley, which runs through very old and beautiful buildings. At its end we find a hidden square which develops as a marketplace. But on this market you can acquire a lot of stuff you can t find somewhere else. Prostitutes clothing, special massage oils, sex toys made of wood or metal, magic weapons and intoxicating herbs. Not that I ever doubted it, hell yes, Zevran knows where the party s going down. Most of the sellers know him and seem to be happy to trade with him and good Lordy he knows how to get a discount. As I see a Blade of Mercy on the table of the stall that sells special weapons I try to get a good price and well it seems that the seller, a young boy, doesn t have a clue how precious this sword is. So I purchase it dead cheap, while I see that Isabela is distracting Fenris by showing him some of the herbs. Good that women understand each other without talking.  
Zevran and I are walking to the next stall, which offers some very bizarre sex toys, or are these torture instruments? Mostly made out of metal or even wood, some are so big that my under section contracts with pain. He looks at some smaller items perhaps anal plugs or something similar. For that short moment I get some input back at my old life, I had fun with my girlfriends at a sex shop in town once. Cute grubs, moles, dolphins or small bunnies made out of soft silicon in neon pink, green or blue packed so nicely that it s a shame to use it for its designated use. I wince as I feel some cold metal on my cheek. Alright Antiva, special market and Zevran I try to focus my eyes upon the plum-sized, silver thing in his hand as well as that sassy smirk on his face.  
Zev, what is it? I ask but I'm afraid that I already know only wanna hear it out of his mouth.  
That, Cara mia, is a present for you or should I say for Fenris? His glance is yet again on the back of the other elf he breathes in deeply and delightfully as his eyes lie on Fenris ass.  
I poke his rips and he looks at me again, then he comes close and whispers smoothly and explanatory into my ear.  
Insert this bullet as often as you can and I promise you that you won t lose your really enjoyable firmness, Bellezza. Then he kisses my ear, which leads an erotic shiver right to my clit as if he was touching it directly. I outbreath harshly and try to come down again. His hand glides along my side then the puts the present in my small leather bag that is on my belt.  
Isabela winks at me; of course she did get the entire scene and did everything to distract Fenris as she presents him some very hot lingerie by holding the pieces of lingerie in front of her sparsely dressed upper body. And he obviously enjoys that view, he nods barely visible, bingo he likes that thing she shows him.  
Slowly Zev and I approach the two of them well let s see what my cutie likes because that expression in the open public was a heavy one for him.  
Like I suspected it is a touch of nothing, red and see-through a soft top made of the finest material, not a corset or super sexy flimsies no a boringly normal top.  
Alas I love this man. Without one moment of hesitation I pull him down to me and kiss him lustfully and with all my love, then I whisper tenderly in his ear: If you want to, I will wear this for you tonight, just this. He growls nearly soundlessly dabs a kiss on that sensible spots on my neck and shoulder and moans:  
Festis bei umo canavarum. Which makes my legs turn to jelly, but he holds me and I press myself closely to his body. Slowly, very slowly the feeling in my legs comes back and at least I can stand without help. But my heart still runs like a crazed mustang. Oh, Lordy how can he say something like that without warning? I m still that tiny little fangirl .  
While I m still on cloud number nine I can see out of the corner of my eyes something white speeds up to Zevran.  
Then everything happens awfully fast.  
Just like snap! Zevran receives a resounding slap from a little black-haired man which is plant himself in front of the assassin.  
Francesco! Who I at least think was looking for some women dresses; I hope and pray that they are for his temple of enjoyment. He stands there and makes a bit of a scene.  
Crudele*, Zevran, you never send a message, after our night together, and that is why? *mean His hands fly wildly gesticulating through the air and I step back some paces to enjoy the whole drama. Even Fenris and Isabela come beside me and the pirate chuckles in happiness, Fenris examines the other guy with suspicion, but he still seems to be amused.  
Francesco wears tight white pants with a matching white vest, which is a wonderful contrast to this chocolate milk dark complexion, but his eyes glow angrily at Zevran. Who now lifts his arms apologetically and purrs.  
Francesco, mio bello, I m so sorry, but you know, business gives you not enough time for all the things you wanna do. While saying this he leers on the body of the other man, and licks alluringly over his lips. Hello! Is this his trick? And again he manages it, it really works. The dark haired god smiles, now relaxed, glorifying and totally love-struck just like a little schoolgirl.  
And there it is again, I hear that song by ABBA in my mind .  
Then Zevran leans towards Francesco, whispers something in his ear, which I unfortunately do not understand, but his smile gets bigger than it already was before. They bow civilized and the very next moment they disappear around the next corner, leaving us dumbstruck there.  
I tear open my eyes as my very own head cinema begins to show a very adult movie without wanting it, but the scornful snorting of my elven warrior lets me get back normal and clean thoughts again.  
Alright then, my sweeties, that was Zevran, I don t think that we will see him again in this holiday. The pirate strokes through her raven black silky hair which she wears open, then we look for those dresses and yes, both of us find something fitting . 


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome back, Sweetheart. I hear a muffled but very familiar voice.  
Oh! Damn it! What happened? Where am I? And why is my head hurting as if a whole pack of Mabari had run over it? Very carefully I open my eyes and have to blink fiercely because the light in the big room painfully stings in my pupils.  
Directly a pleasant coldness wrapped in a soft blue light breeze lies all over my forehead and I can finally open my eyelids for a moment. That warm brown and relieved smile that plays at the corners of his mouth is a relief for my sensitive eyes.  
Anders? I whisper more than speaking because my mouth is dust-dry.  
Good to see you are awake now. He tries to bottle a yawn up but he doesn t really succeed.  
Come I ll help you up, so you can drink something, you must be thirsty. I feel his hand glide under my back, which gives me a foot-hold, so I can sit up quite easily.  
In his other hand he has a mug which he leads to my lips. While I m tasting the cold water and enjoy the freshness that moves down my throat there are like one thousand questions buzzing in my head.  
At the very front Why am I in Anders Clinic?  
Oh well, why is Anders in his Clinic? He had left Kirkwall!  
Why am I in Kirkwall?  
Ouch! I cry out frustrated, as he takes the mug away.  
All that thinking is not so good for me because I have still the most pain-in-the-ass headache I ve ever had in my life. Anders puts the cup to the side and moments later I feel his healing power again, which is such a good feeling and the hammering in my temples subsides You fell very badly, Sweetheart, and hit your pretty head quite hard. He explains to me one of my unasked questions. But why does he have that brazen smirk upon his lips?  
I try to recap thinks, but all I get is the holiday in Antiva, which was obviously only a comatose dream ..  
Don t tell me this thrilling summer night was just a fantasy!  
FUCK!  
Anders, tell me, what happened? While I ask him the question, I take a look around, just to see that nothing in the clinic has really changed.  
The only thing is that we are alone, a matter that I avoided as much as I could because his feelings for me don t make contact any easier.  
This makes my next question come to mind.  
What is the time? How long was I out? Please, one thing at a time! It is sometime after midnight, the second day, Sarah. And there it is again that special sound as he speaks my name, so tender and caring. Apropos, where is my elf?  
Shouldn t he be here with me, holding my hand?  
Hope he is fine!  
Maker! Let my relationship with Fenris not be a dream too!  
Where is Fenris? almost hectically the question comes over my lips. But I have to know. Anders rolls his eyes: So you think he is telling me where he goes? Oh so he was here? Yes, he did look after you and finally left after endless hours. The mage breaths out enervated So he was concerned about me, think that is a good sign Thanks and now tell me how I got injured. Your wish is my command. He bows halfheartedly, an unbent smile on his lips, wow it feels so good to see how relaxed he is, I almost don t recognize him. Alright then, you, Isabela, Merrill and Varric were going to the Dalish Camp nearby, to search for an Antiva Assassin. A guy named Nuncio had offered a not to be scoffed at head money on him I listen attentively to his words and resist the impulse of hitting my head with full power. Oh, my gosh! How dumbly have I behaved as I saw Zevran for the first time in extremely tastefully flesh and blood?  
To be honest, then each statement is a bit different, but I think or hope that Varric speaks the truth. So tell me, what does my beloved dwarf friend say then? I try to raise one eyebrow as coolly as I can but I fail because of the bolt of pain that goes through my head Varric says that you slumped down like a sack of potatoes , that were his exact words. Merrill was lost in her thoughts because of .  
What happened with Pol. I say thoughtfully Poor girl Yes, right and Isabela . He shrugs. You know her. Do I wanna know what my best bosom buddy had seen? No, I don t but I have no other choice; I need to know, so I can fight the allegations.  
I take a deep breath and finally ask him: What did Isabela say, Anders? He shakes his head, and some of his red brownish wisps fall from his ponytail into his face. Well, that is sexy! Keep your concentration!  
No, Sweetheart, that is too much Isabela to repeat it. OK then, my sunshine! And if thou'rt unwilling, then force I'll employ.  
I sit up as straight as I can and directly he winces back a bit, then I softly tug some strands of his hair wisps back behind his right ear and while doing that bite at my lower lip seductively, which because of the dryness immediately begins to bleed.  
What a bitch! Within the moment I feel a likeable shiver, all around my head and shoulders then my lip stops bleeding and my headache ceases completely.  
Alright then, before you wrestle me down! Isabela asserted that you passed out, let s call it with delight , as you saw the assassin; Zevran is his name, first. Und so you hit your head this hard. I hear a soft chuckle. But I ignore it, because that must have been my subconscious making fun of me, because it sounds so familiar Well perfect, Sarah! Are you nuts? Or behave like a teenager in pubertal final stage? Since weeks I prepared myself to meeting Zevran, mentally, bodily and of cause naturally stylishly and then...FUCK it!  
Fine and how should I explain that to Anders or Fenris?  
But then the next question hits my brain with lighting speed...  
How did I get to the clinic? Fenris was at home, one thing I made sure before leaving. Merrill and Isabela are both strong women but surely they can t have carried me the whole way? And Varric has Bianca...ZEVRAN! My brain screams out loudly so that I can t miss hearing it...  
Oh Maker. Let me die right here right now and don t you tell me that Zevran himself has carried me tightly pressed to his body and I was passed out...  
Well, well good old Zevran can make someone very dizzy, right? A soft woman s voice speaks.  
I focus my eyes anew and look around in the room at the door frame to Anders sleeping room stands nobody less than Allison Amell, maybe known better as the Hero of Ferelden or my alter Ego...She is wearing nothing but a white tunic which I m sure belongs to a man, Anders!  
She looks even more beautiful than I imagined her, her chestnut brown, slightly curly hair lies upon her shoulders and she examines me with curiosity in her meadow green eyes with a big knowing smile on her lips.  
Alright then could someone be so kind as to explain to me what the fuck had happened?  
While I am perhaps looking like I was newly hatched, Anders has meanwhile gotten up and now walks towards her.  
Possessively her slides one arm around her hip and pulls her closer to him.  
Ally, darling I hope we didn t wake you His voice sounds so seductive that I have to bite my tongue to not get a fairly serious Fangirl scream attack. She smiles at him and I can clearly see that pleased sparkle in her eyes.  
With her hand she runs towards the collar of his robe, gently but firmly she pulls him down to give him a feverish kiss on his half opened lips. I have the feeling that I can sense sparks flying between them which wouldn t be too surprising with two so mighty mages like those two .  
As I realize that Anders heart doesn t beat for me alone anymore I feel strange and alone. Just to hate myself in that very next moment for my thoughts. This warmhearted guy deserves a dazzling woman at his side and since I created her it has to be ok. Allison for sure has enough experience to keep Anders in line.  
I m very sure that she maybe could teach him some naughty stuff.  
Inviting Zevran in her tent every night sometimes even twice . Alas! That was good times were you could shag your LI every time you wanted to and not once in three years.  
Don t you worry, I was awake waiting for you to come back. She purrs after their lips separated which felt like an eternity.  
Furthermore I want to say Hello to my little cousin. She unclamps from Anders hug and walks through the clinic to my plank bed on which I sit more than I am lying.  
I glance at Anders and can clearly see how he lustfully looks on Ally s hind-quarters and then he licks his lips like a tomcat that just found a bowl with milk She examines me closely and then hugs me warmly: Sarah, sunshine, it s so nice to meet you. The pleasure is all mines. Who had thought that the Hero of Ferelden would give Kirkwall the honors? Alas! Don't talk silly! You can skip this silly title or do you like it when someone calls you the Champion of Kirkwall? Like it? I insist upon it! I reply deadly serious. But Anders laughing ruins my nearly perfect mask, as I have to snort with laughter myself.  
Honey, serious you need some sleep. The mage prompts and I so know that he thinks about many thing but surely not resting.  
She nods and follows Anders in his cabin with a blink he says: Goodnight! Get yourself some rest too. The door closes and I hear a whisper, followed by a sassy chuckle and then a thud sound as if someone bumped against the door Oops!  
Gah!  
Ok, as the sound resounds again and again I can t fool my brain any longer and I feel the warm heat flow right to my lap. I can still recall what Anders felt like and which feelings I or my Hawke had as he did her and came in her/me. Lordy! What should I do now? I lie down on the makeshift bed. While my brain still thinks about what to do, my hand strokes carefully over my tunic and my nipples. It seems that they like the touch because they are getting harder with each passing second and a soft raspy moan escapes my throat. Damn it, Elf. Where are you when I need you? Shush! He s not there so I would say self-do, self-have . My other hand is already on its way to open my pants and my fingers glide into my underwear.  
To my mound of Venus I put some of the warm liquid on my fingertips and begin to tenderly massage my sensitive spot in a steady motion. I close my eyes, inhale his scent which lies everywhere in the air: Sandalwood and lavender. While I listen to the continually becoming faster rhythm of Anders thrusts, I speed up my caress as well. I have put my pants down to my knees and stroke over my entrance. How much would I enjoy it to get filled by a man! By him. Right here, right now.  
The gasps behind the door become louder and more uncontrolled but I only concentrate on Anders moaning. Try to imagine how Ally feels at that very moment. To feel him hard and big inside her, again and again, thrust by thrust Like my heartbeat the movement of my fingers gets faster and I feel my climax is almost there. Seconds later I rear up in highest passion as I get off.  
Exhausted and satisfied I glide back on my plank bed and enjoy every orgasm wave that comes over me. My hidden muscles constrict and thereby desperately call out for a man .  
Slowly my heart beat gets back to normal and no sound comes from Anders cabin. I think that Ally will sleep deeply, she must .  
My cheeks are still glowing as I get up pull my pants up and walk still weak-kneed to the wash bowl. I clean my hands and wash my face, after that I drink something an I try to sleep a bit but I m not very successful with it because my brain thinks too much.  
What else did change, Allison was never part of the game and why am I still in Act 3? What happened and what did not? One thing I know: I m still the warrior I was because my sword is leaning in one corner.  
Sarah! Don t fool yourself! My brain screams out loud! You are afraid that you lost Fenris as your LI! I need to look in those green eyes again to be sure everything is ok. With these thoughts of fear that I could have lost him I roll the complete night back and forth one my bed nervous and afraid .

N/A Hello there my dearest readers...I really hope you like my story so fare. To be honest I m very curious what you think about it...so do not hesitate to leave me a review or note me if you like...

Greetings magicdrusilla


	12. Chapter 12

The good smell of freshly brewed herbs finally released me from the ordeal that was last night.  
"Good morning, Sweetheart! Hope you slept well?"  
A really relaxed Anders greets me smirking while holding a cup of the rich flavored tea under my nose.  
I can see Allison in that small so called kitchen desperately trying to get breakfast ready. And then it hits me what I did last night.  
Damn it! Don´t blush now…If Anders knows that he did me too he will get a flight of fancy…So I try to not look him in the eyes while taking the cup.  
"To be honest I didn't get a wink of sleep." I answer after I take a nip of the delicious tea.  
"Maybe I should have given you something for sedation?" And while I´m still thinking if I should drop a bombshell my mouth is even faster.  
"A cotton ball for my ears would have done the trick. " I reply while a cheeky smile appears upon my lips. Oh Sarah! Put mind in gear before opening mouth!  
Anders laughs out loud and it is so good to see him so happy.  
Ally chuckles softly…  
„So sorry, cousin, but I think you heard about the legendary appetite of the grey wardens?"  
I can only nod while getting a bit red and then I stand up from my bed and follow Anders to the small kitchen in the back corner of the clinic. Allison has prepared some try slices of bread and a bit of cheese and some cold meat.  
It´s not the best thing I´ve ever eaten but this modest breakfast fills the biggest hole in my stomach. But the odd feeling remains. I have to see Fenris….fast! Therefore I think that round number two for Ally and Anders will follow shortly. I see something in the eyes of the mage which clearly reminds me of a cat in heat. And with Ally it doesn't seem to be any different…  
"I don´t wanna pester, so what says my healer, can I leave the clinic today?"  
Anders stands up; strokes softly over the back of my head and gives just moments later his OK that I can leave.  
"I will go alone, please don´t worry about me, I´m a big girl." I say before they feel compelled to accompany me back to Hightown. I stand up, put my mail shirt on, take my sword which stands in one corner and leave the clinic with an uneasy feeling in my stomach.  
As I close the door behind me I can hear the clattering of crockery and cutlery, which falls to the stoneground. Alrighty then! They really don´t wanna lose time.  
Only the frowsy smell of Darktown stops my head cinema to see Anders second time in 24 hours.  
I try to breathe as little as I can until I finally reach the elevator that will bring me to Lowtown. I take a deep breath while thinking about a side trip at "Hanged Man". But something keeps warning me that I better go straight back to Hightown. Let's call it female intuition…  
After I climbed the nearly forty-five thousand steps back to my mansion I get the feeling that I will not find Fenris here. Think, Sarah, you are in Act 3 and Fenris never moved in the Hawke mansion. Stubborn elf! So I continue walking until I find myself right before Danarius' estate. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to get over my tension. Normally that would be the point to save the game again just to be sure to get the best amount of friendship points from Fenris….  
I consciously choose not to knock on the door, because I think his elven ears have already heard my hammering heartbeat. Slowly I open the heavy wooden door, which is not locked. If someone really wants to break into this house he must be a crazy son of a bitch…  
Besides the normal smell of dust I can sense something else there. I don´t like it: Honey mixed with salty sea air. Isabela is here! And in that very moment I can hear her saucy, dark and very sexy giggle.  
Oh please don´t. Not Isabela….I did never get it why Fenris hooks up with Isabela if you don´t choose him as your LI. I mean HELLO…Hawke has to live mostly like a nun to get him and then Isabela? I shake my head in disbelief; swallow hard while passing the main hall.  
As I reach the staircase I slowly climb every step while I feel my heartbeat rise with every step I make. Standing right in front of the room Fenris occupies. The pirate talks but unfortunately I can´t understand what she says.  
"Fenris?" I say softly, as I knock cautiously on the door. I hear the jangle of his amour, as I open the door he already comes up to me.  
"Hawke!" He says most harshly, his eyes lay on me and I have the feeling that my heart bursts into thousand pieces. Isabela sits on the table, her breasts pushed even higher than normally and she smirks at me sassily and challengingly.  
Fenris turns around. "Isabela, please leave, I want to talk to Hawke, alone."  
She stands up, walks with swaying hips closely towards the elf and looks at him with a more than inviting glance. But Fenris totally ignores her exit from her "stage". As she passes me her eyes say „ I will get him, you will see"; then she leaves the estate. Even if we are good buddies by now, her loyalty stops when it comes to that elf, that were her words some months ago at a little ladies night at the "Hanged Man"….  
With his back turned to me he stands at his fireplace staring deeply into the flames while lost in his thoughts. Probably about the things Isabela told him. I augur ill.  
Cautiously I come closer, waiting only an arm's length away from him to wait what he has to say.  
"I was worried, Sarah." He begins to speak, thanks to the Maker; he calls me by my first name!  
"I'm fine Fenris, I fell unpleasantly." I answer and as I stand right behind him he turns around so damn fast and tosses me against the wand beside the chimney.  
"So tell me what exactly the reason for your unpleasant fall was?" His deep green eyes glow dark of fury as well as his Lyrium pulsates blue and brightly. Every muscle of his body is tense as his body is pressed harshly against mine, so close that I can feel his warmth even through his armor. I can neither breathe nor get a reasonable thought.  
"Zevran…." I answer sheepishly.  
He hadn't planned on that, so he steps one pace back and looks at me with appalled Puppyeyes.  
"So Isabela was right!" He turns around, walks to the fireplace his arms crossed and continues brooding deeply.  
"Fenris, I don´t know what to say, or how I can explain this to you. You have to believe me that you are my only one. But I´m only a woman and Zevran is Zevran." Damn it, Sarah, don´t talk crap! Zevran is Zevran and now? What can that tell him? I think that I don´t get a secure way out if that which means "handwork" for the next years!  
"Leave!" He says with a harsh sound of his voice, my heart contracts painfully but I know that it makes no sense to force or urge him. Only time could be my friend with it. Lots of it! So I slowly leave the room.  
"I wish that I could explain to you, maybe sometime you will give me the chance. Fenris, I love you." With these words and a suppressed sob I leave the mansion. And in the very moment the door snaps close, dams break and the tears flood down my cheeks. What should I do now? Some hours ago I was in Antiva at the morning after the most thrilling night of my life with a happy and autonomously Fenris and now that! Shit, Sarah, don't be pathetic, he will calm down, hopefully. But until that there is only one person who will manage to cheer me up: Varric!  
So I dash away those tears and make my way back to Lowtown, thankfully it´s way easier to walk down stairways and while I am lost in thoughts the whole way down it is even faster. I pass by so many people, but I only see them like shadows. I nod in trance while they greet me with a friendly "Serah"….  
As I approach the "Hanged men" a short time later I ask myself how desperate I am to really think about getting boozed up at noon.  
The door is creaking as I open it and I´m really surprised to see that the tavern is quite well filled. And there are persons who have truly ordered the mysterious stew  
I grimace in disgust and take a look around. Thankfully Isabela isn´t there because she is really the last person I wanna see right know. But Varric isn´t there either.  
Some of the drunkards as well as the bar-keeper greet me loudly. I nod shortly and as friendly as I can make it in my current composition and heads to the guestrooms. Before I knock on Varrics´s door I listen if he is alone.  
I can hear a very sleepy:" One moment", followed by a rumble and a curse then the door finally opens. A bleary Varric squints at me and scratches his head.  
"Hawke, what by Andraste's Underwear are you doing here in these early hours?"  
I laugh outright, it´s too good to see how morning grouchy the dwarf is.  
"Well, early is relative in this case, am I right?" He steps beside so I can walk in his room.  
"So, Anders released you from the clinic or did you simply escape from our new "Lovebirds"?" He asks while scratching his belly delightfully and yawning loudly.  
I shrug: "Think it was both." I tell him the truth. He closes the door behind me and offers me a chair. I take a seat all over the table are empty beer mugs.  
"So Hawke, you can clearly see I have a good excuse for looking so crappy this morning, but what is your excuse? You look like, please forgive me for that, a high dragon swallowed you and disgorged you later."  
With a big smile on his lips he picks up some piece of bread that lies on the table and takes a fearless bite out of it.  
"So Prince Charming, today my dearest dwarf friend, but thanks anyway I really appreciate your honesty." I say and blow him a kiss.  
"All right then, spit it out, what did Broody do?" He reaches for one of the beer mug and drinks it in one go, while I wrinkle my nose. Well, good for him that they haven´t had cigarettes in this time. I still remember my old life when some of the guys put their butt in those half empty beer bottles. Not the best thing to drink in the morning. I shake myself.  
"How did you know….?" I ask him wondering, after I swallowed my first creep.  
"Oh dear, Love, you always walk on the sunny side of life and the only thing that can get you exasperated is our white haired friend. So tell me what did he do?"  
"Me! Should the question be! What did I do? You were there with me in the Dalish caves with Zevran."  
The dwarf snorts loudly…."Well that, oh by Andraste's tits, what was that drama all about…"  
I nod in shame and Varric stops immediately with his laughing.  
"Isabela was at Fenris'….she told him how "in heat" I acted as Zevran showed up. Maybe even worse…" I look down to the sleazy wooden table and trace the pylons with my forefinger.  
"That is not good…" Is all the dwarf replies.


	13. Chapter 13

We are silent for a long time as we both, lost in our own thoughts, keep looking down at the drinks in our hands. I feel so stupid! I so know how possessive Fenris is and how long it took me to get him were I wanted him. Thoughtfully I see the half-empty glass of wine in front of me. Well perfect, HALF- EMPTY, oh my I´m so depressive at the moment, that I don´t even like me myself…

"If I only knew, how I could help you, sunshine, but I don´t have any idea and I doubt that the Elf would listen to what I have to say." Varric takes a gulp form his beer and as he puts the pitcher down he burps out loudly and I have to smirk about this so called dwarven manners…

That´s how the day passes in Varric's room at the Hanged Man and while one by one the mugs get emptied by him I do the same with the wine not thinking about that I don´t have the same alcohol tolerance limit like my elf. But it hits me brutally as I get up to go back to Hightown.

"Are you sure you don´t wanna get a room here? Varric asks with a soft tone in his voice.

I shake my head and have to hold on the table because the room keeps spinning around in my head. We both have to laugh out loudly.

One step after the other I walk to the door followed by Varric who wants to guide me on my way I think…

"Iwillmakeitonmyown, somefreshairwillbegoodforme,"" I slur then propping at the wall of the hall to get my way right.

"Ciaoiiii, Varric…" With a very theatrically wave of my hand I walk down the steps, before entering the seating area I take a deep breath to look at least a bit normal, because I don´t wanna heat up rumors. I´m still the Champion of Kirkwall I don´t like that title but I have to put up with it and at least attempt to be worth to have it. The clear, fresh evening air relives my brain and slowly I see things clearer again, which is not the best thing at the moment. A hot bath would be very welcome, so I quicken up my steps and make the nearly three million steps to Hightown without a bigger break. Luckily there a not so many people on the street as in the morning so I don´t have to talk or, what would be even more bad ass, to get pulled in a fight. Without a doubt I would be a risk for everyone if I had to use my sword in my current condition. Finally I reach my mansion…Legolas will bounce like crazy, if he sees me again…hang on, Legolas…I open the door walk through the entry hall with the empty bank on which Fenris used to wait for me. Even if Bodahn offered him to wait in my office or later in my bedroom…no, every time he has sat there to wait for my return…crazy elf!

I feel how the effect of the wine fades and I have to do something against it.

I lower my glance as I enter the entrance hall and Sandal looks through me with his big eyes, in his hands reddish glistening stone then he smiles broadly at me: "Enchantment?"

I look at the fireplace where normally my loyal Mabari lies. But his space is empty…Well, no Legolas then. I exhale with disappointment then I look down to the young dwarf, tap on his shoulder and shake my head. "Don´t be mad, Sandal, but I so need a bath, because I had an extremely sh…" Bodahn enters the room, looks at me curious about what I am about to tell his son.

"… illy day." I save myself, gladly. He nods friendly and thankfully at me and I walk straightway through my office down to my bathroom.

Well I´m so happy that there is the luxury of warm water whenever I need it. I take the rose oil which mother; uh Leandra used to take, put some drops of it into the slowly filling tub.

The pleasant smell disseminates in the room while I start to undress myself. Except of my mail shirt and the leather pants I toss everything into the wooden basket in which Bodahn collects the dirty laundry. As I slowly climb in the bath my skin gets used to the warmth of the water by tickling a bit. I inhale the fresh smell of roses. My eyes are shut and BAM there he is clearly before my inner eye: Fenris, with one of his rarely and so damn beautiful smiles, his deep green eyes looking at me curiously. A feeling that cording up my throat; am I realizing in that very moment how much I miss him? His closeness, warmth and tenderness? HIS LOVE?

The water chills very fast and I feel the shiver all over my body so I open my eyes, they need a moment to get used to the light. My hands look like I´m 90 years old and as I finally climb out of the tub I reach for a towel which lays on a pile in the edge and put it around my freezing body. But the towel is neither fluffy nor warm because electric energy is missing. I towel myself and put on my red morning dress with matching slippers. I leave the bathroom, after I pull the plug. At least I feel a bit better than before and I see the light so it was not for nothing…

Before I go to my bedroom I walk straight to Hawke's wine cellar and take a fancy looking red wine with me. As I walk up the steps I hear a well-known snarl. Oh my goodness I wanna spin in the air of joy. My loyal Mabari didn´t leave me. At least that is one thing; that is the same. But why is he snarling? Carefully I open the door and there he is Legolas with bared teeth in front of my wardrobe, every inch of his tiger like body nearly tensed to burst. Oh well that Quest is on, poor bastard, in my actual state of mind I can´t even guarantee that I could count to ten before saying "Attack!"…

I put the bottle of wine on the small desk and walk towards Legolas, he wags his stumpy tail, as he notices me. Then he barks as if he wants to say…"Look…am I not the greatest?"

"Good dog!...Well let's see, who is in my closet without permission…" I pat his big head and he gives mouth as if he wants to emphasize my words.

"Alright then, I will open the closet now and I recommend that your arms are upraised because my Mabari really doesn´t like men who threaten his mistress."

I have to smirk because I like that Quest a lot it´s so funny and I will so enjoy that dumbass look on…UH…..ZEVRAN´S face? Alright that is new and holy shit, Zevran Arainai is standing between my clothes in my wardrobe, his hands up between his shoulders as he acts innocent.

His smile is not so easy like I used to know it and his eyes lie anxiously at Legolas´ driveling jaws.

As normally as I could in this situation I cling myself at the wardrobe door not to pass out again I try to breathe regularly in and out.

"Campione." He says with that damn sexy voice of his, he bows softly but his hands remains where they were before. His eyes glide as naughtily over my body as it gets all.

Legolas snarls and lays back his ears.

"Would you be so nice and call off your watchdog, bella? Per favore!"

Oh my dear Zevran, what are you doing to me? What the hell does that all mean?

"Tell me, do you have the slightest clue in what a mess you bring me?" I ask him one hand demonstratively at my waist but the other keeps holding to the wardrobe's door. While I still wonder where that courage came from to bark at him like this and not falling on my knees and give myself to him in a naughty way. He shakes his head in amusedßment, shrugs and asked:" So do we know each other then, yes? I thought that I saw you the first time at the Dalish cave! And trust me I would recall a ragazza (hot chick) like you."

No! Sarah, he can´t lull you, you want Fenris back! Do we know each other…Well, Zevran, if you only knew how well we know each other! Even if my name was Allison back then.

I shake my head and give Legolas the command that everything is fine. He looks up at me and whimpers but then his jaws relax and he sits down beside me, Zevran still in full view at all time.

"Alright then out of my closed, jaggedly!" His smile becomes bigger, but it seems that he swallows his comment. The Elf puts down his hands and jumps light-footedly out of the wooden wardrobe.

Now he stands so close to me that I can almost feel his warmth that comes from his tight leather amour and I have to swallow very hard not to lose my head from excitement. Damn it hormones…

„You didn´t answer my question, bella!" He whispers softly and his golden eyes lie thoughtfully on my face.

"No, Zevran, we don´t know each other personally, but Isabela did mention you a lot." And while these words leave my dry mouth I feel how the heat crawls in my face.

"Ah, Isabela, mia gattina ( my kitten )." He moans seductive…and his eyes seem to become liquid gold for a long moment.

"Yes, right, my dear friend Isabela, who now speaks about my "accident" at the cave and why I had it to my Elf…er…Fenris."

"Your Elf?" Zevran laughs amused," I thought that slavery is prohibited in Kirkwall. And what was it that made you pass out then?"

Well fine then! And again my mouth is faster than my brain oh shit…

"Well listen to me Zevran, I´m an Elven girl! Get it? If I see pointy ears I get pointy and can´t think normally and so I have to say that Isabela´s description of you doesn´t live up to the original. What makes you a damn hot elf! And I´m only a woman you know…" Finally I make myself shut up by locking my mouth with my hands.

Meanwhile Zevran´s grin is so wide that he must have a very badly aching muscles tomorrow. It doesn't hurt that. Damn Elf!

„As a matter of fact you would be an awesome trophy, Campione…but I can see in your beautiful eyes, that you really miss that Fenris. And you should never give up true l…." He interrupts his own words and it almost seems like he would urge himself, does he means Rinna? But then that sad facial expression that was there is vanished as fast as it was there and that leer is back on his lips:" By the way, I like this name a lot. A wolf is that one thing that I need for my collection."

It takes me a few moments until I get out of the vertigo of his emotions but then it reaches my brain and I am bursting with laughter…

"Well, Zevran, forget it! For that, you'd have to put him on drugs or knock him out cold…" I laugh so hard that I have to wipe those tears away that come to my eyes.

"Believe me I have my ways and means." He says a bit sore with crossed arms.

I clear my throat to catch my breath again: "No. There is no chance! Please promise me that you won't try it, Zev, I like your honest heart where it belongs, in your chest."

The Elf looks at me requesting so I tell him the short version of Fenris skill to grab through solid objects and of cause he makes the same dumb joke about it like Isabela used to do….


	14. Chapter 14

I think the whole excitement and maybe some of the blood alcohol content makes themselves noticeable again. Maybe I should better take a seat. While my glance runs through my bedroom in search of a possible opportunity to sit. I directly discard my bed. That would by far be the worst idea of the century, sitting alone with Zev on my very conformable bed. No way! Don t even think about that, Sarah!  
So there is only the desk left with the chair I wanted to exchange months ago, but then the whole Fenris thing was happening...  
Slowly I walk through the room to the small wooden table and let myself flop on the chair. A short sound of pain escapes my mouth as my bottom hits the hard pad. Direly my admonishing look hits Zevran s face, right before he could come up with a saucy slogan instead of that he is only smirking. It almost seems like he is lost in thoughts...  
As Zev reaches the table too he takes the wine bottle in his hand and examines it with a professional look, leaning laxly against the table.  
Of course Legolas has followed us, takes a seat to never leave the elf out of his eyes and stares him into the ground. I pat his head: Alright, princeling. He relaxes in that very moment, turns around a few times; then he falls to the floor with a loud puff. His mighty head placed on his pranks.  
May I ? Zevran smiles and winks at me. Like out of nowhere, he produces a small knife, probably from a hidden pocket in his leather armor and uncorks the wine faster than my eye can see it.  
He takes a good sip out of the bottle. Well, this a very good drop, bella. Makes thinking much easier, yes. He purrs so seductively, while I stare hypnotized and probably very dumbass on his Adam's apple.  
But to be honest, down under nothing happens; there is only the want to resolve the problem with Fenris. I m not complete without him. Even when I did not have the chance to date him, in the game, I took him everywhere with me. The Quests in which he was not part of my group could be counted at the fingers of one hand.  
First I nod but then it strikes me that I don t know why I m nodding: What are you thinking about? Well! About a plan how you can get back your elf ! He answers with a good portion of sarcasm I cannot ignore in his voice then he hands me the bottle.  
I grab it out of reflex and while I take a swig out of the bottle, I think about the fact that I would have surely fainted only days ago. I mean HELLO, I m drinking out of the same bottle as Zevran Arainai and not dying from a heart attack. Does that mean you wanna help me? He takes the wine out of my hands and while doing that his warm fingers stroke softly over mine without any purpose, of course!  
He nods: And I have already an idea. A few evenings later So you really think that this could work, Zev? While taking a deep breath I try to control my way too excited heartbeat. Come on Sarah, this must work and you know that the plan comes out of a mastermind and the best Assassin you know. It will work! It has to! Now we only have to wait. And of course Zevran is right. Some minutes later, Isabela saunters past us, decked out and for sure breathtakingly beautiful. I hear the sound of the drunken guys who scream for Isabela to stop but then the wooden door falls in the lock creaking and the naughty shouts stop dead.  
She does not notice us, because we are hiding in that small lane between the Hanged Man and another house. Zev wears his leather armor and a black robe, the hood pulled deeply into his face and he stands very close to me. He smells indeed like cinnamon and orange, like he did in our foursome, I mean in my fantasy. How interesting I think, while his lips get dangerously close to my earlobe: I can clearly smell that you are exited, Champione, which I find very hot. He whispers while pressing his pelvis against mine. Without thinking for one second I push him away staring him into the ground: So you forget about our mission? You will find your enjoyment anytime soon, Zev. I warn him and look in the direction Isabela went. He raises his hands, glances at me with innocent eyes and purrs a silent: Fair enough, Tigre! Alright then let s get started. He shoves me out of the alley before I enter the tavern I take one last look at my clothes.  
I wear my tight black leather pants, with it a white tunic and around my waist a black corset. My brown hair falls silkily over my shoulders. Zevran is a god in style. I chuckle while I think about how he would earn his money in my world and how all the stars would go crazy to be styled by him. To say it with other words I look extremely sexy and am feeling like that. Fenris should see what he is missing if he keeps playing the sorehead.  
Go, you know the plan and I know Isabela , with these words he pushes me again towards the door. Trust me. I hear him saying while I enter the Hanged Man, but all the noises of the guys and girls who are searching for amusement make my ears go numb. Nervously I play with the pommel as I walk through the tavern to find a free table or hopefully Varric. But the dwarf is not there but there is one space left in a corner. Perfect! As I pass the counter I order a glass of wine for myself. Greeting the people who nod at me and then I find my chosen seat. While I m waiting, I spy the people and I have to admit that I still like it. I used to do it back than in my old life. The men try so desperately to get the woman of their choice, while the girl has already laid her eyes on another hunk hours ago. And the girls try to look their best by brushing seductively over their hair and adjust their d collet . As time goes by my glass becomes more and empty like the tavern becomes emptier. Only some drunkards are still left and I become wary watching the door. In the very next moment the door opens and Zevran enters the Hanged Man, without the robe because all the women and some men lay eyes now on him and this tight amour. He ambles to the counter and it notice that within the blink of an eye a busty woman stays beside him and makes sheep's eyes at him. He tends his head to the side and whispers her something in her ear. Her mouth falls open wide and she blushes. But her next action is to run to the guestrooms while going she turns around and blinks at him. It nearly felt like watching the Discovery Channel something with the title: Hunt and bring down game or similar. Zevran gives the barkeeper some coins out of his pocket, takes his glass of wine, turns around and walks towards my table.  
I see you found yourself a little game for tonight. I say as he glides on the chair across from me.  
Not really, Bellisima , he snorts theatric: Since you are not available to me I have to wait for Isabela. He leans back in his chair and takes a good sip of wine, just to spit it into the corner with disgust the very next moment.  
I laugh out loud: C'mon, Zev, I m sure you had worse things in your mouth before than that, right? For saying this I get an appreciatively smirk by Zevran.  
You know what? This elf does not know what he misses; you are a real ragazza, Sarah. Wow was that the first time he calls me by my given name? Does that mean I m his friend now?  
At once a small petite woman walks past our table and takes a seat on a now free table.  
HOLY SHIT! This is Varania I look again at the red haired elven girl just to make sure if it s truly her and for a moment her beautiful big green eyes flit over my face, she is definitely his sister,. OK, Sarah, you have an ace up your sleeve: Zevran! And he directly feels that something is amiss, he leans on the table and whispers: What is wrong? Who is this elven girl? While I get through the quest in mind and count the enemies I think about how to tell Zev what will happing very soon. D j -vu, if they know what that is?  
We don t know each other that long, but I hope that you will trust me, forget our plan, in a short time not a single stone will be left unturned, believe me. I hiss in his ear. He looks at me thoughtfully: Always at your service, Bellezza, then he smiles at me and for this short moment I relax and feel totally safe, even if I know that in some minute the purest chaos will be happening . 


	15. Chapter 15

Then, as if the Maker in person had listened to my prayer, the door opens and not Fenris, but Ally followed by Anders enters the tavern. JACKPOT! Danarius, you asshole, that s it The mage looks around and as he sees me, he smiles with his typical Anders smile and both walk towards my table.  
For a moment my glance lies on the young red-haired elven woman, who is nervously biting on her nails and looks around in fright.  
Don t you worry sister-in-law , very soon we will rip your master apart! I think while standing up to hug Ally and hand her the chair next to mine. I wanna get in that whole fighting thing as fast as possible so I keep the first chair for myself.  
Zevran has jumped up and comes towards Ally to hug her very tightly: Ah, mia Allison, bella, you looking so fantasico. Well, I can say that in return, my dearest Zev. She answers with a soft voice and kisses him tenderly on his check. And yes, you can hear the air sizzling.  
It seems that he is good for you and I have to say, Ally, your taste is an excellent one. Zev say while looking at Anders, who coughs slightly, as the welcoming seems to last longer than it has to.  
The enchantress loosens from the hug and takes a seat on the chair besides me her arm on my shoulder: Cousin, you look hot as hell, so tell me who you wanna impress with this? She winks at me while her glance glides slowly over my outfit.  
Was a plan, but it changed some minutes ago, you could not imagine how happy I am that you both are here, I whisper and Anders starts to listen attentively. His brown eyes look nearly through me and for that short moment it s like Justice in person is looking at me. I get goose bumps; this guy frightens the shit out of me and I m happy that he seems to be more relaxed since Ally is there. Well, let s see what is to come but for now we have to get rid of that Tevinter-Asshole. Please make yourself ready to fight. I hiss through my gritted teeth. Anders and Ally nod simultaneously and I have to fight the urge to hug them tightly for being here.  
Can I test the beer before? I m really anxious if this tastes as awful as that what they call wine here. Zevran distorts his mouth in disgust, then he rises elegantly from his chair blinks at the two: Don t worry I will bring something for you as well, amici (friends). He leaves the table and I have to smirk on his apparent insouciance. I mean HELLO! This house will burn soon and they think of beer? I breathe out a raggedly: Men! Slowly I get back on track I really don t need to worry. Danarius doesn t stand a chance. I mean Zevran, Ally, Anders, Fenris probably Isabela and me. No way!  
So then THIS is Zevran Arainai Anders takes a short break, raise one eyebrow while watching the elf with suspiciousness ...Ally. And right in this moment as if he feels the piercing look, Zev turns around, leaning coolly at the counter, and smiles brightly at the mage. Anders lowers his glance and looks to Allison, and her answer follows directly: Yep, exactly this is the assassin, who should have killed me and which I allowed to join my group. Well, Well is everything Anders answers and I so wanna smother him with kisses for being so normally jealous. Not so excessively like Fenris and well after all what happened between the two of them he really could be!  
Ally confirms my line of thought bends over the table and dabs a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose.  
Zevran is back on the table and puts 3 heavy looking beer mugs down then he sinks on the free chair next to Anders.  
You two are a magnifico (wonderful) couple. The elven man put his arm on Anders shoulder and hugs him as if he is a lost brother or something like that.  
As Anders makes it out of the hugging his glance lays on my nearly empty glass of wine: Well I don t quite remember that your Healer allowed you to drink alcohol, Sweetheart! His sly glance lies on my and then he takes a pull out of his mug.  
Yes he did and red wine is very good for you , I answer while take my glass with ostentation and drink it empty with one last swallow. Lord that brew is Ugh!  
Then things happened blow on blow. Fenris enters the tavern, Isabela a bit badgered in dragrope, but she tries to follow up. I whisper: I really hope you have all of your Mana left ! Anders follows my view to Varania, which now slowly stands up and walks towards Fenris. I can clearly see how she is shaking. Lord that girl is damn scared. I don t even wanna think about what had happened to her Not sure if Fenris didn t see me or if he simply ignored me? It really is you! His sister begins in a hushed tone. Varania, I I remember you we played in our Masters yard while mother worked. You called me Leto , she wraps her arms around her slender body and looks around nervously That s your name Of course she wants to warn him but then he gets it that something is wrong. Hectically he turns around, follows her glace. I get the most badass goose bumps I ve ever had in my whole life and I stand up and without hesitating I take up my post beside Fenris. I glare daggers at Danarius, which walks slowly down the stairs followed by his guards. Wussy!  
His presence is enough to sweep the tavern in seconds. The guests take their heels He uncoils his normal slipslop and just to hear his voice makes me sick. Fenris stands there like a deer in the light of a car, not in a state to move. I tenderly caress his arm just to show him that I m here for him! Forever! He breathes subtly and it seems that he is relieved that I m there. Somehow.  
Danarius stands some steps away and examines so intensively that a shiver runs down my spine.  
Leave him alone, he is a free man! And he belongs with me! I bark at him.  
Well, if this is not interesting. A false smile appears on the mage s face, then he looks to Fenris, whose body seems like one big muscle. He is so tense and his Lyrium pulsates bright and intensely.  
Then he growls darkly as he says: What is interesting, Danarius? Master, how often should I tell you that you have to say MASTER, or do you call that strange being from another world now your master? HOLY SHIT! He can see my real me? Directly Anders stands beside me.  
Fenris follows the glance of the Magister which lies on me and then he looks at me with a question in his eyes. Hawke? But I have no chance to explain it to him as I can hear that Danerius mumbles something and then a red liquid runs down his palms. Blood magic I get pushed to the ground and kept laying in a red whirl from a force so heavy that I m sure I never felt something like that in my whole life before. I can also clearly fell some good magic, I m sure it must be Anders who fights this bastard but it s too late. As the mist clears up, I can t breathe right and my vision is blurred. What is wrong? Very muffled I hear Isabela s voice and with a fast movement I feel that the tightness around my body is gone I can breathe normally again. What has happened? I try to move, but my body hurts like crazy. Please don t let it be what I m thinking. I don t want him to see me like this What would he think if he sees my real me, AGAIN even if he knows me he didn t know that I m or was his Hawke all the time!  
Which kind of magic is this, Danarius? Fenris barks, pulls his sword so quickly, that I only feel the puff of air, then he storms towards him, but the mage vanishes and Fenris broad sword only hits the emptiness.  
Not magic, only the bitter truth, which no one told you, my little wolf. Then his words as well as the mage and his guards are gone. Hopefully I see it right because my vision is blurred. Tears keep running down my checks I m so frightened, what will he do now?  
Hey! That s really you! Isabela kneels besides me but her glance lies on Anders and wow she is pissed: You said that she has gone back to her world with your help. Her hands wave around as if she wants to make clear that she means Anders and Justice with her saying.  
Could someone be so nice to explain that to me? Isabela? Mage? Fenris screams out loud. Then he walks towards me. I wince because I fear to get cut in two pieces every second by his sword. But it s Anders again, who stands heroically between me and Fenris. Fenris, please listen to me His voice sounds soft like silk in my ears, how could he act so coolly in a situation like this?  
Well, I m all ears. Explain, Mage! And YOU! Don t move, Varania, I m not done with you! Fenris snarls with a dangerously calm voice. His glance lies first on Anders and then on the shaking bunch which is cowering under the table.  
Clumsily I get up damn my whole body hurts like shit.  
Fenris , I clear my throat as I can hear the sound of my normal voice again. So strange!  
Shut up! Fenris barks and walks so close to Anders that their nose tips almost touch each other.  
The girl we brought to your mansion some months ago Isabela s friend! Fenris interrupts him.  
Yes right, as Hawke vanished, she had taken her position, in her world she is Hawke or she controlled her there Anders grimaces because he so knows how strange this all sounds. I mean even I think so What? Fenris asks angrily and his Lyrium reacts the same way: What should this be? What other world? The Fade? Or another demonic world? I m not run from such a magic to follow it again. She has to die for her betrayal. Hey cut me a break! White avenger, Zevran suddenly speaks: Please tell me you don t want to slaughter a normal and very afraid girl here, I really don t get it myself what has happened here but please come down and first talk then kill, si? Oh, wow, now I get it why I had never ever gone through with killing this elven man, not just for his good looks, no he is a real treasure!  
Ashamed I look at him and nod barely visible just to show him how thankful I am that he not did run away as he sees my real me. He helps me up but I can see that his other hand lies on his belt, were a small dagger is stored ready to defend a possible attack by Fenris .

N/A:Hey there,

now I really, really need your help. And I mean all of you how read this story,  
And yes even YOU please... I don t have a clue how to get out of this situation so please throw your input at me

Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
